Natural Selection
by Kase1
Summary: Being a mutant isn't easy. What about being the next step in evolution? As the war between mutants and humans escalates, one mutant has to deal with demons from their past while figuring out who they are. See what happens. My 1st fic. Please R & R.
1. Prologue: A Light in the Darkness

[Disclaimer:] I do not own any X-Men characters except for my own which escaped from my mind. Only the plot line is mine. Marvel is responsible for the creation of the rest of the characters. Also, please note that this the first fan fiction that I have ever written. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. If you don't have anything appropriate to say, keep your thoughts to yourself. Don't make me send Wolverine after you. He would hurt you. Also, note that this is a Gambit/OC fic. If you don't like it, tough. Don't read it. I, myself, am big Rogue/Remy fan but in this story my imagination has taken control. If you feel the need to request something (I don't know what) please feel free to email me. Otherwise, you have been warned.

Prologue: A Light in the Darkness

            It was supposed to be a night of celebration. A night to have a good time, to laugh, and reminisce. Sounds of laughter and joy should have filled the air. Friends and family members gathered around enjoying one another's company and making the occasional joke of other family members such as grandpa getting drunk at auntie's wedding. It was supposed to be a happy day. The culmination of years of hard work, sacrifices, and struggles blended together to create the perfect moment: when a child receives their diploma. It was graduation day. A day when parents are proud of their offspring. When siblings put aside their childish rivalries in respect to one of their own. It should have been a happy occasion for the graduate, now ready to face the world head on after years of studying. This pinnacle moment in which they tell the world, "I am an adult, no longer a child." An event which most teenagers dream about – graduation. This was supposed to be a night of celebration, not a night of tragedy.

            There was a feeling in the air that night. Perhaps it was the red ring around the full moon. Or the cool breeze that floated in the warm mid-June air. The midnight sky enveloped the glistening stars in its inky black shroud. The music of crickets filled the air, proclaiming to the world "Summer is here." Yet the air seemed a bit thicker than normal. Almost suffocating the people in the small New Jersey town. In the darkness of the midnight hour, a small orange light began to tower over the rooftops. Glowing slightly more than a firefly, this strange occurrence beckoned the townspeople to come outside. Slowly the glowing light grew, though never spreading to nearby houses. Hues changed with the intensity of the light. From golden tones to titian in color until it became more pronounced in shades of red and orange. The stillness of the night was shattered as sirens in their piercing voices called out for attention. 

            Fire engines as red as ripe apples filled the sleepy street. Small crowds of neighbors huddled together to watch this show-stopping event. Before them lay a humble two story house complete with wrap around porch and a swinging gate engulfed in a forest of flames. Red, yellow, and orange colors flickered and danced in the moonlight, mesmerizing its audience. Sirens were muted out by the roaring of the blaze. Fire encased the entire building, embracing it as a mother does a child. Unwilling to let it go. Efforts to put out the flames proved to be futile. Firefighters frantically unlocked fire hydrants and latched hoses in attempts to vanquish this beast with its natural enemy, water. All attempts were in vain. As water drained in supply, the blaze retaliated with an attack of its own. Flames rose high, straining to reach the sky. Wooden beams fell upon unsuspecting firefighters, daring them to press on in the search for the origin. The smoldering heat made the cool summer night feel hotter than the deepest fires of hell. Yet nothing could be done. The blazing inferno could not be contained, would not be contained. Instead it grew larger, challenging any to stop it.

            Before the combustion of wood and air, stood a woman apart from the crowds. Beside her knelt a small boy, gazing on in wonder and awe. A bag of groceries dangled from the woman's hand. As her fingers relaxed, the bag fell from its prison unto the cold hard pavement; shattering whatever contents were in the bag. The seeping mess spread slowly across the street but went unnoticed by the pair. The woman stood still, fearing that her legs would no longer function. A pair of tears traveled down her face leaving twin channels for other tears to follow. She stood there as if she were composed of stone, watching the only home she knew burn to the ground. The little one next to her watched the flames dance before him. He knelt on a solitary knee, unblinking, fearful that if he didn't watch it, it would all disappear. He felt the heat produced warming his face, mouth partially open, gaping at the spectacle in front of him. Neither heard the call of the fire marshal. Neither heard the cries of the crowd as firefighters desperately fled from the entrance of the blaze. Immobilized by their faculties they just watched, and watched, and watched. Next to the boy sat a chocolate labrador retriever, its amber eyes scanning the property for any signs of life. Whining, it turned its head to the boy in hopes of getting some sort of response. It received none. There was nothing but the fire in front of them. 

            As the firefighters were discussing the situation before them, the dog heard a slight sound. Looking for the source, it stood up and started approaching the wreckage until it was stopped by a hand on its collar. Hearing the sound get louder, the animal began growling aware that the source of the noise slowly came closer. Once feeling the hairs standing up on the animal's back, the boy turned his head looking for the source of the dog's agitation. Scanning the area before him, the boy's eyes landed on the tall juniper bush next to the right side of the burning house. The hedge, like all the other shrubbery, somehow remained unharmed throughout this catastrophe. As he was about to turn his head to the fighters arguing over the next course of action, he saw the branches of the bush moving minutely. Standing up; he edged closer, partly unsure and fearful of what he would find. By now the dog was in a full fledge bark mode, ready to attack and defend the boy if needed. The branches began to move more violently, the footsteps sounding heavier. As the rest of the spectators watched the house burn, the boy continued to watch the bush. Finally, the branches of the bush were spread apart and a girl emerged. 

            Wearing running shorts and a tank top, she made her way barefoot to the woman in the front. She made her way slowly to the woman, temporarily forgetting of the soot and dried blood covering her. She saw nothing but the woman. Upon reaching the woman, she ran her ash covered hand over her messed up bun, pulling it down. Playing with the elastic band between her fingers, she gracefully raised her head. The women asked her a million questions with one look but never speaking a word. Keeping her eyes downcast, the girl quietly said, "I'm sorry." The woman simply nodded her head and rushed forward to embrace her child. The boy, now out of his daze, came forward wrapping his arms around his sister, holding her tight; afraid that she would disappear in a puff of smoke. The dog smelt the girl's feet then proceeded to bark for joy knowing that its master was all right. But the joy was only short lived as the blaze grew hotter. As the trio walked away into the street, the raising temperature of the fire was too much for the house to bear. In what seemed to be an eternity, the roof of the house caved in with a loud crash. Sparks flew up into the sky like confetti during Mardi Gras.

            It was supposed to be a night of celebration. Instead it was a night of tragedy. For there were two people in that house. Only one survived.


	2. Chapter 1: Refusal

[Disclaimer:] I only own my characters, not any of Marvel's X-Men. But I can dream.

"speaking"

_'telepathic conversation' or a thought_

Isa is pronounced as E'saa ( like the letter E, Saab but no b)

If you don't know the other language, email me for translation. I'll add it next time.

Chapter 1: Refusal

            The sun shined brightly on Bayville, New York in Westchester county. On the outskirts of Bayville lay a large mansion with steel fences completely surrounding it. On the front of the cast iron gates hung a simple sign, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Pansies and Alyssum flowers gently outlined the walkway to the main doors. Through the broad oak doors and into the decorative foyer, students ran after one another enjoying the lazy days of summer. Yet, below the foyer lies another section of the school which goes unnoticed by all visitors.

            Beneath the grand staircase of the mansion runs a long hallway encased in silver walls and steel floors. Numerous levels lay below the initial entrance of the school, each leading to a unique training facility. In one of the many rooms, lies a massive spherical  metal chamber slightly smaller than a football field. Outside the chamber's thick steel doors stood an agitated, ill-tempered man. Just under six feet and about the size of a small professional wrestler, the man known as Wolverine paced in front of Cerebro's exit muttering about the 'damn kids'. Suddenly the huge doors hummed to life, separating like the Red Sea. Turning his head to the sound of a motorized wheelchair, Wolverine looked at the chair's owner.

            "You called Chuck?" growled the impatient man. Professor Charles Xavier smiled at his friend. "Logan, Cerebro has detected a mutant off of Route 287 in New Jersey. I could not find this mutant in the database but according to its mutant signature, it seems to be a teenager. I would like for you to bring Scott along in case the parents have any questions." 

            "You want me to bring Scooter along?" 

            "Yes. He has been here the longest and would the be the best person to...persuade the mutant." 

            Looking at his watch, Logan silently wished that he was still in bed and that Storm could take his place. He already had his fill of the rugrats today and it was only 10am. 

_            'I heard that __Logan__.' _

Logan heard the professor's voice resound in his head. '_Think of it this way,'_ thought Charles, '_at least you'll get out of the mansion and the only rugrat you have to watch is Scott.' _Smirking at Logan the professor added, '_Storm left early to visit her sister in New York and Hank left yesterday to help Dr. Taggert on her research. You're the only one left. Besides, how hard could it be?'_

            Narrowing his eyes to the bald man in front of him, Logan replied, "All right Chuck. I'll give ya that. It ain't like anyone has refused you yet. You still owe me though."  Logan pivoted on his heel and stalked down the corridor in search for Scott. Chuckling, the professor thought to himself, '_Well, this should prove to be interesting.'_

***************************************

            Off one of the many exits of Route 287 is a quiet New Jersey town which had already forgotten the events that had passes just a few days before. The once tan house with white shudders is now a mix of charcoal gray and soot. Interestingly, the house did not seem to be badly burned. It had lost its roof but the rest of the house including windows, doors, and porch still remained intact. Next to the building stood a confused fire marshal and an equally frustrated home owner. Maria Santos stood at 5'5 in her patented 'battle stance': feet apart, arms crossed, equipped with her right foot tapping impatiently on the concrete of the sidewalk. In front her, the short bearded fire marshal looked at her in disbelief.

            "I just don't understand. After 25 years in this business, never in my life have I ever seen a fire that big and yet only the roof burned. It's impossible!" 

            Sighing rather loudly Maria shook her head and replied, "I don't understand either. But it seems that only a few places were burned. Most of the rooms are intact except for the kitchen and the master bedroom."

            "It doesn't add up. It doesn't make sense!" shouted the fire marshal. Looking at the house then back at the woman before him, the fire marshal composed himself before saying, "I'm sorry for your loss. James was a good man."

            Maria lowered her eyes to the ground and in quiet yet distant voice answered, "Yes, he was. Now all we can do is move on."

            "You still plan on moving down to Florida?"

            "Well, their grandmother is down there. My sister-in-law and niece flew up to help us pack. Everyone from the church has been very helpful but now there isn't anything up here for us anymore."

            Glancing up at the sky, the fire marshal took a deep breath then, promptly coughed. The ground was still charred and the scent of burned wood filled the air. Looking at Maria, the marshal scratched his head.

            "We are all praying for you. If you need help, just call." Maria only nodded in agreement. Taking one last look at the remains of the house, he shook his head and muttered to himself while walking to his car, "I just don't get it."

            After watching the fire marshal leave, Maria walked toward her torched home. She and her family had been moving things out of the house and onto the lawn, separating their things and packing them for the move to Florida. Stopping, Maria looked the house that she had called home. It was the only home she knew. The one she used to feel safe in. In wonderment, she recalled the last few years there and questioned herself. '_How could this be my life? What did I do to deserve this?' _Hearing a commotion coming from the living room, Maria went inside.

            "Nick, would you take your hockey sticks outside already?! I keep stepping on them every time I come down the stairs." This voice belongs to the loyal but extremely tired Aunt Celeste who had flown up from Florida to help Maria pack. The house itself was in complete shambles. Boxes filled to the top with candles, picture frames, cds, books, pots, video games, and everything from any and every infomercial covered the floor of the small house. Stomping down the stairs with 3 boxes of her own things, an eighteen year old girl stepped over the jumbled mess of junk and headed her way outside.

            Isabella Santos had just graduated high school 4 days before. Dropping her stuff on the ground, Isabella looked at the junk covered lawn in front of her. In a fit of frustration, she grabbed her hair and forced it into a messy bun. She is a relative plain looking girl. Her long ash brown hair had highlighted stands that for some reason were blonde only at the ends. Freckles covered most of her nose which now stood out in her tan. Isabella naturally had an olive complexion from both of her parents who came from Puerto Rico. Her ears stick out much like an elf's and even have a pointy tip. The only thing interesting are her eyes which are green like a forest's treetops on a sunny day and even had tiny golden areas in the irises. Being a plain girl wasn't bad though. Most times, people ignored her unless they knew who she was. She had a slightly athletic build. Her arms and stomach were toned but she had the dreaded Hispanic thighs and butt that wouldn't shrink no matter how hard she tried. Hearing a car coming down the street, Isabella turned to face the noise.

            The small Hyundai stopped in front of the Santos home and out popped a short curly brown haired girl Isabella's age. Hannah smiled at her best friend and teased, "I always knew you were trouble. Now look what you did!"

            "Ha Ha. Very funny." Rolling her eyes, Isabella took a step forward and whacked her friend on the head. "Did you come to help or to make fun of me all day?"

            "To make fun of you," Hannah nodded. "So are you guys really moving?"

            "If we get all this packed, we should be moving in a few days. But that depends."

            "On what?"

            "If Nick ever finishes packing his room. I never thought he had so much crap. It's unbelievable."

            "Nick is the resident packrat. For the 13 years that I've know you, I don't think he has ever thrown anything away."

            "Yea. I'll probably find the Holy Grail under his bed," joked Isabella. As they turned to face the house, Hannah paused and stared at Isabella. Looking at her friend with concern, Isabella asked her "What? Do I have something on my face?" Not answering her, Hannah kept staring. "If you keep looking at me like that your face will freeze."

            In a soft tone Hannah asked "Isa, what really happened that night?"

            "I told you. The kitchen caught on fire. Then so did everything else."

            "Did....did you..."

            Staring at her friend in disbelief, Isa whispered in a harsh voice "Did I what? Did I start it? Is that what you're asking me?"

            "No. I know you didn't do that."

            "Then what? You've obviously got something on your mind. So spill it."

            "I have to ask. I'm sorry but...did you try to control it? I'll believe whatever you say. You know that. I don't care that you are...different."

            "Gee thanks. That makes me feel sooo much better."

            "Don't get sarcastic with me. I just want an answer."

            Looking at Hannah, then at the charred remains of the house, Isabella  took a deep breath. Lowering her eyes she quietly answered. "I...I...I tried. It was just too big."

            Sensing her friend's discomfort, Hannah apologized again. "No. It's alright. I would be curious too, I suppose. I don't hate you. Just don't ask me that again. I'd rather not relive that night." Nodding at Isabella, Hannah grabbed her arm and pulled her to the house.

            "Let's go make your lawn more messy!" On walking into the house, the girls heard a ruckus coming from upstairs.

            "But mooom, I can't pack it yet. I have to check my emails and do other stuff. You didn't tell Isa to pack her computer. Why do I have to?" This whining came from the youngest Santos, Nicolas. Nick was thirteen years old and a computer junkie. He spent hours upon hours online either emailing, downloading, uploading, you name it, he's done it. 

            "_No me importa.(It doesn't matter to me.)_ Pack it. If you won't do it, I will!" Maria looked at her son. He was already at Isabella's height and still growing. Nick attempted to give his mom the puppy dog face. Looking into his hazel eyes, she said "Pack. It. Now."

            "All riiiight," he grumbled. 

            Taking apart his computer, Nick complained to himself. _'I always get in trouble. She never does. Stupid favorite.'_

            On her way down to what is now left of the kitchen, Maria yelled up the stairs. "I heard that!"

            Infuriated, Nick yelled back. "Can't I get any privacy! _Coño__!_" _(Shit)_

            "Then stop projecting. And watch that mouth!" Upon hearing his mother, Nick slammed the door to his room. Walking into the kitchen, Maria collapsed into the nearest chair. "Someone shoot me now."

            Celeste, coming up from the basement, smiled at her sister-in-law. "And then miss all the fun? Nah." After handing Maria a cup of leftover coffee, Celeste sat across from her. "It's only 1pm. This is going to take forever."

            "Regretting that you flew up?" 

            Laughing at Maria she said, "Not in a million years." Suddenly they heard a loud "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Niiick. You are SO dead!"

Sadie walked into the kitchen soaking wet. "Look at what you son did to me _Titi__ (Aunt). _Can't he control himself?"

            "He's your cousin." giggled Maria. Looking at her mom for support, Celeste only said, "Don't look at me."

            "Why can't you all be normal? Now I have to go change. Again." 

            After walking out of the kitchen, Celeste rose out of her seat and made sure the coast was clear. After hearing the 4 other people in other parts of the house, she sat back down. 

            "Maria, what happened here? And don't tell me a fire because that isn't the entire truth. What's been going on here?"

            "We had a fire. That's it"

            _"Eso es una mentira.(That is a lie.)_ Tell me the truth. It's not that simple. Look at this place. Only somethings are burned and others aren't? Isn't that _un poco extraño?(a little odd) _I know James died. But what else happened?"

            "_No sé. (I don't know)_ Nick and I went to the store for a few things and when we came home, everything was in flames."

            "What about James and Isa?"

            "They aren't around. They were still inside."

            "_Dios__ mio!"__ (My God!)_

"After about half an hour Isa showed up from the back. Apparently James was killed. She said some of the beams had started falling and hit him in the head. She said he wasn't breathing." Fighting the tears, Maria breathed slowly trying to fight despair.

            "_Lo siento.__ (I'm sorry.)_ But this does not make sense. Maria, in a fire that bad everything should have burned!"

            "_Yo__ sé.__ (I know.) _I can't explain it."

            "Did Isa...do something?" Celeste felt horrible asking this question knowing that her niece couldn't hurt a fly. Still, times change a person.

            "She said she tried to control it. To stop it. But it was too much for her. She's trying to deal with her powers."

            "I know. Both of their powers are so strong. I worry about.....Did you hear that?" Hearing a car pull up by house, both women stood up to go see who would be paying the Santos a visit. As the doorbell rang, a stampede of feet hit the stairs. Nick beat Sadie to door after pushing her out the way. As he opened door, he saw the biggest men he had ever seen.

*************************************************

            When they approached the house and noticed the family's belongings in boxes on the lawn. Logan knew he had little time to persuade the family. Seeing the boy before them, Scott began his usual 'gifted' speech.

            "Hi. I'm Scott and this is Logan. Can we come in?" Hearing light footsteps, Logan  sought out the origin of the noise. Raising his eyes, he found himself looking into a pair of green and golden eyes. They were not happy to see him.

            After looking at the strangers, Isabella knew she didn't like the one with the visor. The other man was more of a mystery. "What do you want?"

            "Look. We only want to talk to ya."

            Noticing the look in her daughter's face, Maria walked forward to interrupt Isabella's attack. "What can I do for you? As you can see, we are somewhat busy right now."

            Smelling the distrust coming from the lot, Logan tried to warn Scott to tread lightly. Scott didn't listen.

            "We're from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville, New York. This school is designed for children who have special abilities. We know that one of your children is a mutant. We..."

            "You want to take my children? Are you nuts?"

            "Ma'am, we don't want to take your kids. It's a school where they can learn to control their powers. We do know that one of them has a mutant ability. We want to teach them. I am an instructor for the school."

            Smelling the scent of new visitors, Bosco the brown laborador retriever ran to the living room from the kitchen. Tentative at first, he went straight to Logan and licked his boot. Bosco smelled Scott and growled. "Bosco. Stop." After getting yelled at by Maria, Bosco went to sit by Isabella. Viewing this display of dominance by Bosco, Logan decided to use another tactic.

            "We are mutants but we don't train kids to kill. It's like training school for a dog. You teach dogs to control some behaviors. We teach kids to control their powers. It's that simple."

            Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm so impressed."

            Hearing her sarcasm, Logan smirked at Isabella. "Would you like a demonstration?"

            In a warning tone, Scott tried to stop him."Logan..." 

            *Skint* "Cool! I can do stuff too!"

            "Nick, stop!" But Isabella's warning was too late. Nick generated a ball of water in his hand and shaped it into a dog that looked very similar to Bosco. Regaining control of the situation was not easy. After yelling at her son, Maria turned to Scott.

            "I'm sorry. He doesn't normally act like this."

            "Ms...."

            "Santos."

            "Ms. Santos, it's fine. With the professor's help, he can expand his powers and even control those impulses." Maria's laughter echoed in the room.

            "Nick...be serious? What a thought!" 

            Waves of rage flooded Logan's nose. The familiar scent was coming from the green eyed girl. She was angry. Desperate to keep her family together, Isabella did the one thing she was good at. She fought.

            "I saw you on t.v. You were fighting a huge robot. The news casters called you all... the X-men?" Seeing Scott's face turn red, egged her on. "Yea. I definitely saw you." Turning to Logan, she said "You were there too. And they called you Wolf something right?"

            "Wolverine."

            "Right. Wolverine. So, let me ask you, _Wolverine_, what makes you X-Men different from other mutant groups because it sounds it you're all gangs. You fight with each other, mutant against mutant. Is that what you to propose to teach my brother?"

            "Well, ya see..."

            "Professor Xavier, he wants humans and mutants to live in peace, right?"

            "Yes..." Scott replied hesitantly. _'I don't a have a good feeling about this,' _he thought.

            "Isa..._compórtate__._" _(Behave yourself.)_

            Not heeding her mother's warning, Isabella continued. "See here is what I don't get, _Wolverine._ You fight other mutants who harm humans. You fight for humans. Yet, in the recent news, you are fighting against humans. It seems to me that you're fighting for both sides. This way, whoever wins then ensures _YOUR_ survival but that only keeps you safe. What about the other mutants who don't fight with you?"

            "_Isa__..._"

            "You all are just mercenaries. You fight for the side that will ensure only your survival."

            "MERCENARIES! You think we're mercenaries?!" 

            "_Isabella Santos! _ That is enough! I'm sorry.."

            Scott was beside himself. An eighteen year old girl who doesn't know him just insulted him. Logan didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should be angry for what the girl was insinuating or to laugh at Scott. Scooter's face became a lovely shade of lobster red.

            Sensing her mother's anger, Isabella stopped talking. The damage was done. She knew they weren't going anywhere with these two men.

            "Gentlemen, I'm sorry but my children are staying with me. Thank you for the offer but we must decline. Nick can already control his powers. He doesn't need any assistance. Thank your time."

            Still red, Scott nodded and turned around. Logan gave Maria Xavier's card and left chuckling at himself. After closing the door, her eyes zeroed in on her daughter. She was going to get it.

            "_Isabella. Cocina. AHORA!" (Kitchen. NOW!) _Isabella headed into the kitchen with her mother at her heels. 

            "What the hell was that? Strangers come into the house to help us out and you go and insult them? Are you crazy?! I did NOT raise you to be like that. _Que__ era eso?__ (What was that?) _I really want to hear this explanation."

            "I'm sorry, but you had to admit I had a point."

            "There was no point to that tirade. You insulted them so they would leave. Wasn't that your plan?"

            "No. I-"

            "I know what you did. I'm your mother and I'm telepathic so I _know._ That does not excuse your behavior."

            "I didn't want them to break up the family. We just got it back together."

            "Isa, I don't know what I am going to do with you. You're just like your father. You don't think before you speak." 

            "_Thanks._"

            "Don't talk back to me. Don't you even DARE talk back to me!" Maria threw up her hands in frustration. "You can not throw a tantrum every time something doesn't go your way. I expect that from Nick, not from you."

            "_Pero__ mamí-_" _(But mom-)_

            "_No digas una palabra mas. (Don't say another word.)_ This conversation is done."

            "But-"

            "Done!" Maria hugged her daughter. "Honey, I love you but you aren't my favorite person right now. Go pack up the things in the basement. I want to move right after James's funeral."

            Isabella walked over to the basement stairs and sadly looked at her mother. Maria was on the verge of tears again for the fifth time that day. Feeling guilty, she slowly descended down the stairs. Halfway down she called out. "What about Dad's things?"

            Hearing her question, Maria summoned the little voice she had left to speak. "Pack it up and put his stuff with your things."

            "What about James's-"

            "Throw it out. All of it"

            "Mom...are you..sure?"

            "Yes. It goes. All of it goes."

 *************************************************

            Back in Bayville, Logan and Scott had a long, quiet drive home. Scott was still irritated about what happened while visiting the Santos. As they parked the car in the garage next to Jean's SUV, Scott looked at Logan. "You don't think we're mercenaries, do you?"

            "I dunno Scott. I dunno. Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. We just want a chance like everybody else. Only the strongest survive."

            Nodding his head in agreement, Scott dejectedly left the garage in search of Jean. Perhaps she could cheer him. _'If Red can't cheer up Scooter, no one can,' _Logan thought to himself. Upon reaching the foyer, Logan heard the familiar sound of Xavier's wheelchair. 

            "Did you bring the new student, Logan?"

            Chuckling to himself, Logan faced the professor. "They put up a fight. The mutant was excited about this place. But his sister...she's about as tough as Rogue. She got claws and nasty bite. I don't think she's a mutant. It seems to be only the boy. But she's got spunk. She called us mercenaries. Seems to believe we're only interested in saving our own hides."

            Xavier was puzzled at the news. Sometimes parents don't like the fact their children are mutants. Yet, this is the first time a child insulted one of his team. "My, how curious. Well, there is nothing we can do about that now can we?"

            "No. We can't." Logan began making his way to the kitchen to drink a beer. After this day, he needed it. Behind him, the professor called out.

            "Logan, Where is the mutant? I'd like to meet him."  

            Facing the professor with a smile on his face, Logan responded, "Sorry Chuck, The kid ain't here. The mom refused." The look on Charles's face was priceless.

            "Refused? They refused? What do you mean they refused?"

            "It's alright Chuck. You'll get more kids." Turning on his heel, Logan heeded off into the kitchen leaving Professor Xavier in the foyer alone. 

            Not noticing that Logan had left, the Professor was going over what he just heard. Realizing that he was by himself, Xavier laughed out loud to himself. "They refused! Well, that's a first!"


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

[Disclaimer:] I don't own the X-men. I wish I did.

Author's note: This will be a romance but it will take a while. Please be patient and thanks for reading. Translations will be included right next to italicized words. Note, translations are in my spanish dialect so some might not seem familiar. This chapter is actually turned out to be longer than I originally thought could I decided to cut it into 2 chapters. The X-men (yes they are in this fic) will come in the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. Being a Biology major with a 435 level course isn't easy.

** I hope that people actually read this fic. If you do read it, please review and I'll give ya an ice cream cone. **

            Chapter 2: Acceptance

            With the silver Toyota Corolla and a medium size U-Haul truck packed up to the top, the Santos family began making their way through the eastern states to Key Largo, Florida. Though most family road trips to Florida are marked with children laughing and anticipating their arrival at the Magic Kingdom to see the illustrious Mickey Mouse, this car ride was unusually silent. Perhaps it was quiet because this was not a vacation road trip. They wouldn't be seeing Mickey or going to Seaworld to visit Shamu. They would not be enjoying themselves. They won't laugh, buy souvenirs, or do anything that even slightly resembled a normal family vacation. But, then again, they weren't your normal family.

            The funeral of Maria's boyfriend, James, was a solemn occasion. Only a handful of friends and relatives attended. Not that many tears were shed. To make the day even worse, it began to rain during the procession. With small groups of umbrellas huddled together, James was ushered into the ground. Maria stood still, silent and grave. Streams of tears gracefully falling from her face to the wet ground. Beside her stood Nick, eyes slightly glazed and focused on the coffin before him. Off to the side was Isabella, alone and uncovered in the rain. She watched the emotions on the faces of the other participants while her own expression was unreadable. As the first shovel full of dirt covered the black coffin, Isabella turned and went to the car to wait for her family. Two hours later, they left for the sunshine state.

            Grandma's house was not over the river and through the woods. Well, not entirely. Bebe Santos lived in a small bungalow on Key Largo. As the family car pulled into the gravel driveway in the early morning, Isabella and Nick gazed in wonder at the small home. It had been years since their last visit. The small one story house looked the same as before: white with glass paneling surrounded by lush green tropical plants. Palm trees flanked the home on both sides. To the left of the gate was a stone path, which led past the garden to the dock behind the house.

            After emptying the car of some their belongings and transferring them to the empty office room, Bebé ushered her grandchildren into their temporary rooms. After settling them in beds, Bebé went down into the kitchen. Maria was making coffee.

            "Was it a long drive down?"

            "It took about two days after stopping for food and sleep. I forgot how long it takes."

            "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

            "Bebé, please. Don't start. It has been a very long two days." Hearing the old-fashioned coffee maker stop boiling, she went to the cupboard and paused. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out an old navy blue mug that was chipped in the lip. "I thought you said you threw this out."

            Bebé answered in a quiet voice, "I didn't have the heart to." She watched her daughter-in-law caress the mug before placing it on the counter and filling it with coffee. "Why haven't you been down? Why did you keep my grandkids from me_? Porque? Díme! Yo quiero saber." (Why? Tell me! I want to know.)_

            "Bebé, you know it wasn't intentional. At first, it hurt too much. And then I…I…I just couldn't. _Tu__ sabes porque."_ (You know why.)__

            "You know what you should have done. But it doesn't matter now though, I suppose."

            "No. It doesn't matter anymore." After adding the milk to her coffee, Maria sat across Bebé at the table. She took a sip then played with the mug. "Two mutants showed up on our doorstep. They offered to take Nick to the school where they teach. They said they could help him master control of his power. It's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

            Taking a minute to ponder this information, Bebé answered. "I've heard of that school. It's in Westchester. Charles Xavier is said to be one of the most powerful mutants in the world."

            "Yes but should I send Nick there? After everything that has happened, I'm afraid it would do more harm than good."

            "No. Nick is smart. This would be a good opportunity for him. But what about Isa? 

            "That is another matter entirely. They didn't ask about her."

            "How did they find out about Nick but not her?"

            _"No sé. (I don't know.) But Nick doesn't worry me. Isa does."_

            "Is it any idea why? Look at what happened to her. I think she is doing relatively well. She could be a lot worse." Bebé looked directly into Maria's eyes. "She has rage pent up inside. Sooner or later it will come out. She is angry."

            Maria broke the stare and looked at her mug. Bebé was right. She couldn't deny that. Her little girl was gone. And there was only one person to blame… herself. "You're right. I lost her. Our relationship has been destroyed. I know she resents me. I thought I was doing the right thing. I had no idea…"

            "Maria, it wasn't all your fault. You-"

            "I failed her. I failed them both. Let's not make it sound nicer than it really is." Angrily, Maria stood up and walked to the sink. After a moment, she slammed the mug onto the counter. "I should have done something. I should have got them out of there. But I was afraid. _Díos_ mio,(My God)_ what kind of mother am I? Why didn't I listen to everyone else? How could I have been so blind?" Oblivious to the tears streaming down her face, Maria continued in anger. "I was so lost that I let myself be manipulated. How can I take care of them if I can't take care of myself?"_

            Seeing the torment she was going through, Bebé tried to make light of the situation. "You didn't know. Honestly, I don't think you even know the whole truth." Pausing for a moment, Bebé chose her next words carefully. "Nothing can be done about that now. Instead, try to rectify things. You might not have lost her but be honest. She won't trust you anymore. And I don't blame her."

            "I don't either." Taking a deep breath, Maria slowly walked back to the table and sat down. Looking at her mother-in-law, she asked for help. "What do I do now? What can I do?" Wet golden brown eyes locked onto stern green ones.

            "You put back your life together. Send them to the school. Being a mutant in this day and age will not be easy. Our family is at risk. They will be our only source of protection. We can only do so much."

            "They only asked for Nick though. What about Isa? I'm worried about her."

            "It's a little late to worry about her, don't you think?"

            "Bebé!"

            _"Lo siento.__ (I'm sorry.) That was out of line." Bebé looked out of the kitchen window that overlooked her garden. The sun was shining brightly, bouncing off of the green leaves of the palm trees. Slowly, she turned to face Maria. "You want to know what you can do? Well, _aquí___ está. (Here it is.) Send her with him. She is the stronger of the two. The school may need her. She's different Maria. We both know that. I don't know why they didn't detect her as they did with Nick. Perhaps tit's better this way. This family as a history of getting into trouble."_

            Looking at the older woman, Maria sighed. "Well, what can you expect in a family in which almost everyone is a mutant. But this isn't going to go over well."

            Smirking, Bebé answered. "Let me worry about that."

************************************************

            Upon waking up from her three hour nap, Isabella climbed out of bed. She paused at the door, listening for any sounds. Hearing nothing, she crept out of the room. As she passed her grandma's room, she heard someone snoring quite loudly. The snore sounded like an engine that would not turn on. Pushing the door ever so slightly, she peeked into the room. It was her mother, asleep on the bed. 'Figures. Both she and grandma can wake the dead with their snoring.' Isabella walked slowly through the hallway, making sure didn't cause any attention. Once reaching the back door in the back door in the kitchen, she thought she was home free.

            "And just where do you think you're going?"

            Giving a small yell, Isabella turned around to face the owner of the voice. _"Bendicíon abuela.__ (Blessing- God bless you grandma.)_ I didn't think that you would be up since everyone else is sleeping."

            _"Díos te bendíga.__ (God bless you.) I don't sleep much now that your grandpa is gone." Giving her granddaughter a suspicious look she inquired, "Where were you off to?"_

            "Nowhere in particular really." Isabella looked at her grandmother with innocent eyes. "Why do you always think I am up to something?"

            "Because you usually are. You were always the troublemaker. How many times did you get Nicolas in trouble? Hmmmm?"

            "Oh. How did you know I was up?

            "Sixth sense, remember?"

            "Nooo. You don't have the sixth sense. That was grandpa."

            Bebé looked at her granddaughter in awe. Despite not seeing her in four years, she still had a remarkable memory. "Yes, you're right. That was your grandpa's gift."

            "So then how did you know I was up?" 

            Bebé smiled. Isabella had no idea that she shifted herself into her mother's 'battle stance'. She stood like the woman whom she resented. "A trick your grandpa taught me. The ninth tile in the kitchen squeaks when someone steps on it. Only you would step around it when you were little because you didn't want to wake anyone up at night when you would sneak in for a glass of water. Grandpa always knew you were up. He warned me that when you were up to no good, to beware of hearing someone walk but no hearing that tile. That's how."

            Isabella smiled. "Figures that grandpa would have got that all figured out. I was just going to the beach for a walk then maybe to the town for a snack."

            "Have fun. Be back at five o'clock for dinner." With that said, Bebé left the kitchen. Isabella gazed in wonderment at the spot where her grandmother stood, thinking her to be the best grandma in the world.

************************************************************

            Remembering the excursions Isabella used to take with her grandfather, she walked to the end of the lane. Once reaching the wall of green shrubbery, she looked behind her to make sure no one was following her. Seeing no one, she walked to the right end of the wall. Off to the right is a group of ivy wives hanging off of the fence next door;  green, lush, and just long enough to touch the ground. Checking the street one last time, Isabella swept the vines aside, exposing a small sand path with an assortment of trees and bushes outlining the trail. Crawling through, she walked in the sand. After twenty minutes, she found it. The view behind most of the houses was either of the bay or of the Atlantic ocean, depending where the property is situated. For the folks on Suncrest Terrace, most had a view of the ocean and of a rock jetty but only a select few know how to get to it. The jetty just appears to shoot out from the shore but the end anchored on ground  is covered in plants living in the sand. Climbing on the slippery rocks, careful not to lose her footing, Isabella made her way to the end of the jetty. She sat there, for hours, contemplating why her life was the way it was. She about everything that transpired in her life. She began with the worst day in her life.

********

            _The March air was cool and breezy. Perfect kite flying weather. Isabella, then eleven, sat playing with her new toys that she had just received as birthday presents. Six year old Nick sat beside his sister, using his G.I. Joes to demolish the home of Safari Barbie. Maria had just finished washing the dishes when Miguel Santos came up from the basement, stomping his heavy boots on the stairs. "Where's my little princess?"_

_            "Aquí, aquí papí," (Here, here dad.) chirped tiny Isabella. She stood and ran to greet her father. Bending down, Miguel swept Isabella into his arms and tossed her on his shoulder. Walking over to the battered sofa, which had survived the battle of toothy dogs and hyper children, Miguel sat down; moving Isabella onto his lap. She then preceded to hang up side down from his knees until she lost her balance and fell. Picking her up, he placed her back on his lap._

_            "Ah, Bella. Tengo algo para tí." (Bella-nickname for Isa. I have something for you.)_

_            Eyeing her father with anticipation, she looked at him with wide eyes. "What is it?"_

_            "Bella, remember all the times I would talk about when I was little?"_

_            "Sí," (yes) Isa answered, nodding her tiny head furiously. She counted off items one by one on her little fingers. "Sí. (yes) You dived for lobsters and would go with abuelo to the army to make food and go to the movies with ten cents."_

_            "Sí, pero (yes but) did I tell you that I used to play baseball?"_

_            "Uh huh. You used to play with your brothers."_

_            "That's right. See Bella, I used to be the shortstop. And now that you will start _

_playing__ softball, I have something for you." Shifting himself, he reached behind his back and pulled out an old baseball mitt. "It's a little used but I replaced the strings and it's as good as new. Happy Birthday, my neñita preciosa." (precious girl)_

_            Grabbing her mitt, she squealed with delight. " I love it. Thank you papí." _

_            Her papa took her into his arms in a big bear hug. He kissed her on her forehead then placed her on the floor. Standing up, he walked to his wife. "I have to go to the warehouse to set up the trucks and equipment for my job tomorrow. I'll be back in a little while." Kissing his wife good-bye and ruffling his son's hair, he walked to the front door and left._

_            But Miguel Santos never came back to his family. He never went back home to get his belongings or to see his kids. He just simply...disappeared. Whether he left of his own accord or otherwise, it is a mystery. Many believe that he was murdered for what he was. No one could imagine him leaving and abandoning his children. A small piece died inside each of the __Santos__' that night. Despite the fact that Miguel as a good person, he was still a mutant. To most of the population, he was dangerous. Eyes just a little too green and too bright. The way he knew where anything was in the dark. The police did nothing to help find him. He was just another mutant, another freak, and not worthy of their time. Miguel Santos became another missing person, another statistic in the general consensus; never to be seen or heard from again._

**************

            Isabella sniffled, allowing the tears to fall. She had tried for so long to be strong, to be unemotional, to let nothing faze her. Yet, this singular memory crumbled all of her walls. As the salty drops streamed down her face and unto her white tank top, she allowed sorrow to over take her. She felt alone, utterly alone, and vulnerable. She couldn't depend on her mother, just recently resurrected a relationship with her grandmother, and still had to put on a brave face for Nicolas. When did everything get so confusing? When did everything get so damn complicated? Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she be normal for a change? Nor all of them just be normal? Why can't-

            "Isa...Isa...ISABELLA!" Nick yelled at his sister with no avail. Apparently, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that a jet could have landed behind her and she still wouldn't notice. "Damn it.! Isabella!" Out of frustration, Nick leaned forward and shook his sister. 

            Feeling herself moving back and forth, Isabella brought her mind back to the present. Angrily, she turned to the person who interrupted her reverie. "What the- Nick?! What on earth are you doing?"

            "Finally. Geez, Isa. Are you done thinking?" Nick gave his sister an exasperated look.

            "Well, if you must know, NO. I wasn't done. Why?"

            "Grandma sent me out to look for you. It's almost five."

            In a questioning glance, Isabella looked at her watch. "Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. How did you know I was here?"

            "I would follow you and grandpa when you two would leave me behind. I figured you would come here. Especially with what happened and all..." Nick's voice trailed off quietly into the breeze. Isabella noticed the sadness in her brother's face.

            "Nick, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing." Nick looked out unto the water, his eyes settling on the dinghy in the distance.

            "Nicolas, what's wrong? Don't tell me nothing because I know better." Giving him a knowing glance, Isabella reached over...and put him in a headlock.

            "All right, ok? Sheesh. Do you have to do that?"

            "Of course. It's in the bill of sisterly rights." Smirking at her brother, she let go. It worked like a charm every time.

            "I was wondering about those mutants." Nick saw Isabella's eyes narrow slightly.

            "What about them?"

            "Do you think they were telling the truth? About the school?" Seeing the confusion and hurt in her brother's eyes, Isabella gave him a small smile. Motioning him to sit down, she placed her arms around him.

            "I suppose they were. Why?"

            "I thought it would...it would be kinda cool to go there. You know? With other mutants." Looking out to sea, Isabella sighed.

            "I guess so. It would be nice to be normal for a change."

            "You...normal? That'll never happen." Looking over, Isabella smacked Nick on the top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

            "You deserved it."

            "Why? It's the truth." Nick stuck out his chin, daring Isabella to answer him. She flicked him on his nose with her finger.

            "You should talk." She nudged him with her shoulder. "You know, if you want to go, you should tell mom."

            "What about you?" 

            "Hell no. I don't want the dude in the visor to be my instructor. No thank you. Besides, I don't need anyone to help me control my powers."

            Nick looked at his sister with amazement. "Yes you do."

            "No I don't."

            "Yes, you DO."

            "No, Nick. I really don't." Nick gave up the argument.

            "What will you do then?" Isabella paused, wondering that herself.

            "I don't know. Go to college. Maybe medical school I guess. Do something." Peering out into the ocean, she added softly "Do something to make dad proud. Ya know?

            Nick smiled. His respect for his sister evident on his face. She was everything he wanted to be. Strong, intelligent, powerful. Things she didn't see but where so obvious to him. "Dad would be proud of you no matter what."

             Turning to face her little brother, Isabella gave him a hug. "Thanks. I think we should get going before Grandma sends out a search party for us." Standing up, the duo began walking to the bungalow.

************************************************************

            Dinner was a somber event. Bebé out did herself making her grandchildren's favorite types of food though none really seemed to be enjoying it. As the family ate in silence, the tension was building. It was only a matter of time before the explosion took place.

             As Isabella cleared the dinner plates, Maria broke the ice. "After talking with your grandma, I have decided that I am going to stay here. I need some time to...pull my life together."

            "That's good ma. Staying here with grandma is a good idea," replied Nick. "You have our support. You know that."

            "Thank you Nick, but there is more to it than that."

            "Like what?" Isabella sensed something big was coming, something she wasn't going to like.

            "I have decided that you and Isa should go to the mutant academy in New York."

            Mount Isabella erupted. "What?! You're planning on leaving us in New York while you stay here? What the hell is up with all this shit?!"

            "Isabella, please. You don't understand. Calm down." In a warning tone Maria added,  "I'm your mother, Isa. Remember that."

            "I don't understand?! On the contrary, I understand perfectly. You're shipping us off to New York to get a life here. You're abandoning us. What is it...are you sick of your own  kids? Because no matter what, we're yours. So deal with it instead of running from your responsibility!" As Isabella finished screaming, she stood up so quickly and with such a force that she knocked the chair over and left the kitchen.

            Nick's eyes were still focused on the kitchen door when he heard his mother say, "I told you it wouldn't go over well." Maria got up and left the room in a huff. Nick looked at his grandmother.

            "Don't worry Nick. I'll fix it."

**********************************************

Bebé walked out into the porch. Isabella sat on the dock, feet dangling in the blue green water. She was angry, and rightly so. Staring at her granddaughter, Bebé smiled. She was so much like her father. Same eyes, same smile, same body type. Bebé frowned. It had been years since Miguel left. She never seemed to be whole, like a part of her was missing. Taking a moment, she held out the breath she was holding. "I think that was a little over the top, don't you?"

"Not really. I figured she would send you out here to do the dirty work for her."

"She didn't send me out here. I came out here to talk to you. You aren't being fair to her. She lost two important people in her life. She needs time to heal. You need to understand that.

            Sighing, Isabella's gaze shifted from the water to her grandma. "I do understand. But I don't get how sending us away is going to help anything."

            "Isa, she doesn't want history to repeat itself."

            "The fire?" Isabella questioned, not understanding what her grandmother was trying to tell her.

            "No, Isa. The other incidents."

            "Oh." Her response was so quiet it could have been mistaken as the breeze in the leaves. Isabella lowered her eyes to her feet, face burning. Seeing her look so guilty pulled at Bebé's heart strings. Gently touching her grandchild on the shoulder, she drew Isabella close, resting the child's head on her shoulder.

            "There is no need to feel ashamed Isa. It's ok." She felt something wet hit her shoulder. Looking to her right, she found Isabella's face tear-stained and damp. _"Néna, no llores.__ (Girl, don't cry.) Your mama feels that she let you down. That she is a failure as a parent. If I were in her place, I would too. I think this is the best thing for everyone. You two will get an education and she will piece her life back together. With her here, I can watch over her. She needs someone to watch over her. She didn't have that after your father disappeared." Turning her head to hide her emotion, she continued in a softer yet hard tone. "I lost my son Isa. I will not lose her too."_

            "There was nothing you could do. None of this is your fault." Sensing her grandmother's pain, Isabella hugged her. When Miguel had disappeared, Bebé had taken his disappearance hard. She often blamed herself for his mutant abilities. Bebé pulled away, resentment evident in her voice like an icy wind on a winter day.

            "I should have done more. But I failed. I failed to protect you and Nick. I will not fail her. Not now. Not again."

            Isabella watched the boats on the water. Her family was falling into pieces before her eyes and she felt utterly helpless to stop it. "You know, this whole transition thing sucks. I wish _abuelo__ (grandpa) was here. He would know what to do."_

            A small smile crept on Bebé's face. "Yes, he would know. But he isn't here, not physically, not in flesh and blood. He is here in a way, in your heart." She took a moment to look at Isabella. "You know what he would want."

            Sighing she answered, "Yea. I know.  'For me to look after Nick.' Nick can take care of himself. He can control his powers."

            "No, he can't. He needs you for that. How many times have you protected him? How many times did you put him before you? He looks up to you. You are his hero. He needs you, especially now with all your mother is going though. Especially now, in the time we live in. Mutants are feared. He needs you to protect him. No one else will look after him."

            "What makes me so capable of protecting him? I can't protect him." Muttering, she added, "I can't even take care of myself."

            "_Isa__, míra me.__ (Look at me.)  You underestimate yourself. You are special, do not forget that. God has a special purpose for you. What that is…well, that's not so easy." Feeling Isabella's uncertainty, she took Isabella's hand into her gloved one. "Do you remember what your Dad used to tell you?" Isabella squeezed the covered hand._

            " 'Family is the most important in life. It helps define who you are. It is the one place where you belong. Without it, you'd be lost.' You and _abuelo__ (grandpa) taught him that."_

            "Right. Now, what did we teach you?"

            Isabella looked at the glove then raised her eyes. Bebé saw the turbulent emotions\ in her green eyes which mirrored her own. A cold, empty tone escaped the normally cheerful girl. "Fight back. Survive. Not to let someone push you around. Forge your own destiny with God's help." Quietly she added, " Don't go down without a fight."

            "That's what I want you to teach Nick. Grandpa isn't around anymore. I don't have the strength either. You need to teach him how to survive. It's up to you Isa. If not, he won't stand a chance."

            Isabella looked at the white lacy gloved hand she was holding. "You survived and dealt with your ability, Nick can do the same. He doesn't need me. It'd be better that way."

            "No, it wouldn't. Isa, you can run from your past all you want but you will never out run it. Don't you think the time as arrived for you to stop pushing them away? Nick loves you. Don't punish him for her mistake." Bebé smiled wisely at her granddaughter. "Grandmas always know what's best. We have a little handbook."

            Isabella closed her eyes. She felt the pent up rage subside. "Yea. You're right. So I guess its New York then, huh?"

            _"Bueno."__  (Good) Standing up, Bebé stretched her back then presented her hand to Isabella. "Come. I have something to show you." They walked off the dock and down the stone pathway. Reaching the garden, they turned left by a guava tree. A small building resembling a shack was situated between the fruit trees and the house. It was the Santos garage. Before opening the doors, Bebé gently touched Isabella's face. "In here is a present that both __abuelo__ (grandpa) and I saved for you. It was your father's. After a while, your mother sent it down here for us to use but we didn't have the heart to. This is your graduation present from all of us."_

            As the garage door opened with a screeching sound, the last few rays of the setting sun reflected on the ocean surface and entered the garage. As Isabella's eyes focused on the area in front of her, Bebé gave Isabella a slight push into the garage. Isabella's eyes blinked furiously, unable to believe the site in front of her. It stood there, clean and gleaming like it had just been picked off of the dealership. The sand colored 1992 Jeep Wangler Sahara looked brand new. Isabella was shocked. Here was her father's car, his baby, the one she thought her mother sold and vowed to never forgive her for. She stepped forward, arm outstretched, trying to the touch the vehicle for fear it would disappear from her sight. In a hushed voice she whispered, "Does it still run?"

            Bebé chuckled. "Of course it still runs. Why would I give you a car that doesn't work? What kind of grandma would I be?" Still in a daze, Isabella ran her fingers over the cool metal. "It still works. I had a mechanic check it. It's in mint condition. I know Miguel would want you to have it. You deserve it. Take good care of it."

            Isabella looked at her grandmother with stars in her eyes. "I will. I promise I will."

            "Then I guess we should tell everyone else, no?"

            Nodding her head, Isabella stepped away from her new car. After closing the door, they headed back to the house together, walking in stride. As they reached the back door, Bebé paused. Noticing the lack of movement coming from the older woman, Isabella turned to her side and was enveloped in loving arms. Ending the embrace, Bebe reached for the door knob. About to the step through, she looked next to her, at the child who metamorphisized into a young lady. "Isa, don't give up hope. Everything happens for a reason."

            Isabella smiled and touched the woman's shoulder. "I know_. Te amo abuela."(I love you grandma)_

            "I love you too. And remember, _lo que pase, . . ." (what happens...)_

_            "Pase."(Happens.)_


	4. Chapter 3: Accident

[Disclaimer:] Only the Santos Family is mine, the X-men are not. 

[Author's note:] Thank you all who have reviewed so far. It means a lot. Isa has somewhat of a dirty mouth so don't be offended. :-D A hint to everyone else: Review, review, review. Remember my ice cream cone deal. J

~Kaylessa: All powers are determined in time.  ;-)

~stAte: Thanks!

Chapter 3: Accident 

            The sweltering July heat from the Florida sun was unbearable. They had been in Key Largo for about a month and time was dwindling away for Maria and Bebé. Nick, being excited about the trip, was counting down the days until he went to the mutant academy. Isabella, on the other hand, was not that thrilled about the whole idea. They were busy packing the Jeep that Isabella received as a graduation present. Though the sunshine had given them nice tans, the hot weather had fried their tempers by late afternoon. Isabella was carrying their suitcases to the car when she stopped in the middle of the driveway. The car was already full, but none of her things were in it. They were right where she left them, next to the driver's side door.  Isabella lost the little patience she had left. Dropping the suitcases on the ground, she walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle and yanked the shirt of the person bending over into the car.

            "_Me caso en na_! _(What the fuck?)_ Nick what are you doing? This car is only so big and you have already filled with all your crap" She let go of the boy, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his butt. Looking offended, Nick tried to deny the allegations.

            "It's not crap. It's important stuff to me. Besides, what crawled up your ass and died? Do you have to be so grumpy? Is it that time of the month again?" The smack Nick received on his head resounded throughout Suncrest terrace. "_Coño__!__ Eso duele! (Shit, that hurts!)"_

            "Nick, I don't care what you do. But you, I repeat, YOU will NOT be taking all of this stuff. Pick what you need. ONLY what you need! Got it?"

            "But I need all of this." Nick got up off the ground. He frowned at his sister. 

            "Nick you don't need your coin collection, 30 something hard drives and all the extra computer parts in these boxes. You're computer is pimped out enough. There is only so much space in it. You can't put five cd-rom drives in one tower."

            "But when I build my next system-"

            "Then mom and grandma will ship them to you. Now, clean this mess up." Isabella turned, walking to the house. Infuriated, Nick slammed the passenger side door. Isabella called out over her shoulder, "And be careful with my car. If there is one dent or scratch on it, you'll be walking to New York."

            "Yea, right. Sure I will." Opening the trunk, Nick unloaded his boxes of miscellaneous computer parts. He watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. Muttering to himself, he mumbled, "Stupid favorite."

            Isabella slyly smiled. "Don't _tempt_ me. Now, hurry up."

            "Yes, master. Whatever you say, _master_." 

*********************************************

Inside, the small bungalow was in disarray. The rooms occupied by the siblings resembled a war zone: piles of shoes and sandals littered the floor, crates of books were stacked in the corner, boys t-shirts hung off every place imaginable.  The adults sat in the only non-cluttered room in the house. Bebé and Maria were in the kitchen, drinking coffee. 

Looking at the window, Maria had a far away look in her eyes. Coming out of her daydream, she focused her eyes on her mother in law. "Nick is upset."

            "Really? Why? I thought he would be glad about going to the school." Bebé shook her head. There were times she didn't understand her grandkids at all.

            "No. It's not that." Maria closed her eyes for a moment. "He's mad…at Isa. She yelled at him…for having… too much junk… and loading it into the car."

            "Is that all? What else is new? Those two fight like cats and dogs." Laughing, Bebé stood up and walked over to the stove. She stirred the _arroz__ con dulce _mix_ (sweet rice)_. "Ah, this is done. Call them in. This will calm them down."

            Maria opened her eyes. "I wouldn't recommend sugar to calm any child down."

            "Well, your children aren't normal."

            Maria snorted. "No, they aren't. But they are interesting." After thinking for a few minutes, Maria sighed. "Bebé, I know you think this is the right thing to do but…I'm not so sure. I don't think it will help. I have my doubts."

            Bebé turned, swiping her hands on a dish towel before placing on her gloves. "Reading my thoughts again, have you?"

            Maria's face turned bright red. "I…I didn't mean to. You project your thoughts in your sleep. I never meant to pry."

            Bebé leaned forward, placing a gloved hand over an uncovered one. "It's alright. I'm not upset at you. _No precupes. Es nada. (Don't worry. It's nothing.)_ Why do you think it's a bad idea?"

            Maria raised Bebé's gloved hand. "Look at you. You learned to deal with your power, even if it requires gloves."

            Bebé looked Maria in the eyes. In soft, yet stern tone, she said "I had no choice but to learn to control it on my own. My gift comes with a price. No one could help me. They have an opportunity that neither you nor I had. Don't deny them that. Keeping them here isn't going to change anything." Bebé looked at the glove. "You see, this is a blessing and a curse. I could give my child any power though transference but I couldn't touch him with my bear hand. No skin to skin contact. Carefully placed kisses so to not endanger him. And even so, I couldn't save him. It didn't help. By sending them to trained mutants, we are ensuring their survival. To not send them would be selfish on our parts."

            Maria walked to the window. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, creating a checkered network of sunspots on the green foliage of the garden. "I know. It's just that I'll be so alone then."

            "No, you won't. You have me. That's more than you had before." In a hushed voice Bebé added, "Keeping them here won't make you feel less guilty."

            Looking the at the ocean view, Maria scowled. "You're right you know. You always are."

            "No, not always. _Maria, mira me.__ (Look at me.)_ We all played a part in this. It's time to move on."

            Wiping the solitary tear that escaped her eye, Maria gave a small smile. Isabella walked into the kitchen at this point. Seeing her mother so sorrowful, Isabella gave her grandma a questioning glance. "Did I miss something?"

            "_No mija (child)._ Are you two almost ready?"

            Giving her mother an exasperated look, Isabella dramatically fell into a kitchen chair. "Sure, if Nick stops piling useless junk into the car."

            Bebé spooned the dessert into a bowl and placed it on the table in front of Isabella. "Have patience. You're older so it doesn't seem so important to you."

            "True. True." 

The evening shadows slowly filled the tiny kitchen, dancing on the walls and countertops. Nick walked into the kitchen with Bosco at his heels. "There. All done."

Isabella stood up, allowing her brother to sit in the chair. "Good. Now I can put my stuff in."

"It's already in." Nick took the bowl from her, polishing off her rice. With a full mouth he added, "I oll retty id it."

"You did? Thanks." Ruffling his hair, Isabella leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know, grandma made more rice. You don't have to eat mine."

Nick gave her a smile full of rice. "Yours is better."

Bosco nudged his cold nose into Isabella's bare knee. Giving a small yelp and a jump, she scratched the dog's ears and back; careful not get whacked by the violently moving tail. See him happy made Isabella feel depressed. "Mom, what will we do about Bosco? Can we bring him with us?"

"No sweetie. He is going to stay here with me and grandma, keeping us company." Maria saw the sad look in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry. We will all be fine." 

Isabella went to her mother and grandma, kissing each of them on the cheek. She then headed for the door of her room. As soon as she was out of hearing range, she whispered. "I hope so. I really hope so."

*****************************************************

Early the next morning, Isabella and Nick left the sunny island of Key Largo for New York state. The drive through Florida proved to be long but not necessarily boring. Throughout the five hour drive to Georgia, the weather was typically hot and humid. Nick diverted himself throwing water balls out of the Jeep window. Watching the faces of the unsuspecting drivers as their windshields were suddenly covered in water, put a smile on his face despite Isabella yelling at him about his behavior. 

            Struggling to focus on the gray highway in front of her while still keeping an eye on Nick, Isabella managed to ruin his fun by closing his window before he let another water bomb loose. "Nick, knock it off! You're gonna get us in trouble if the cops catch us."

            "No, I'm not. These people need it. And the kids in the car love it."

            "Nick, just stop it. Please?" Isabella was pleading with her little brother. With great difficulty, she tried to keep herself from giggling. He had a point. He was only spraying the cars that had children in them. The kids found it hilarious. 

            "Isa, it isn't hurting anyone. It's not a lot of water. Pleeeeease?"

            Isabella received the dreaded puppy dog look. Wide innocent eyes. Protruding lower lip. Cute pout. Quick then slow blinks. Left tilt of the head. The boy was a natural at getting what he wanted. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. She breathed slowly but the mirth that was bubbling inside her spilled out. After laughing at her brother and pausing to breathe, she replied to his plea.

            "Ok. On one condition. Spray water at night. Not during the day."

            "But the kids aren't out then. They think its funny."

            "I don't care. I'm not going to get in trouble. Not during the day."

            Nick slouched in his seat. "Just take away all my fun why don't you?"

            Isabella smiled at her brother. "Well, I could have strapped you to the roof."

            Out of nowhere came the water. Splash! Ice cold water hit Isabella's face and rolled down her neck onto her clothes. Drops of water hit the car seat as she shook her wet hair. "When I stop this car, you are so DEAD!"

            Nick smirked at his sister, mouth upturned in a sly smile. "It was worth it."

            And so continued the sibling squabblery all the way through the Carolinas, Virginia, and Maryland. Through the Garden state of New Jersey, Isabella had the pleasure of a silent car ride with an occasional snore from the human faucet named Nick. Driving through New York proved to be more difficult. They had reached Westchester county but were unable to locate the town of Bayville. The sun had set and the darkenss wasn't helping the situation. Nick peered over the map of New York but the Cross Westchester Expressway was sending them in the opposite direction.

            "Isa, I don't get it. Based on the map, this highway brings us back to the NY Thruway."

            "That's impossible. We just got off the thruway forty-five minutes ago. We only stopped to use the rest rooms. I kept going in the same direction."

            "I'm telling you. We are going the wrong way."

            Isabella sighed loudly. "Are you sure you're looking at the map the right way?"

            Nick rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. "_Yes._ I'm sure." He took a moment to look over the map one more time. "We are going the wrong way."

            Isabella pulled over into the shoulder of the expressway. Putting on her hazard lights, she brought the car to a stop. Giving Nick a stern look she said, "Nick, that's impossible. We got off the bridge onto the thruway then onto the expressway and never got off of it to turn around. Let me see that map." Grabbing the map, it took Isabella a single second to realize what was wrong. "Nick, where is New Jersey?"

            "Under New York. Duh. Everybody knows that." Looking at his sister as though she had three heads, he asked, "Why?"

            "On the map, numbskull."

            "On the side of New York, the west."

            "Ok, now look at the map again. Where is New Jersey?"

            Taking the map, Nick looked at it for the upteenth time. "Isa, are you dense? It's right on the….on top of the state? Um, that's wrong, right?"

            Isabella reached over and turned the map counter-clockwise. "You've been reading it wrong."

            Nick gave his sister a sheepish grin. "Sorry?"

            "You know, there are times when you make me wonder how we are related." She pointed to the upcoming green sign on the shoulder. "According to that, we should reach Bayville in thirty minutes." Isabella put the car into drive, regaining speed and re-entering the expressway. Seeing a blue rest stop sign and the insignia of a gas station, she slowed the car down. "We'll stop at the station and ask for directions."

            "We don't need directions. We're doing fine on our own."

            Casting him a dirty look, she answered; "No, we are stopping. Besides, I need more gas. If I'm going to get lost, I'd rather get lost on a full tank." Pulling into the exit lane, she added; "Banksville, here we come."

            After making a left at the end of the exit lane, the Jeep made its way into the town of Banksville. As the siblings entered the well-lit Exxon gas station, Isabella heard faint booming sounds. "What was that?"

            "What was what?"

            "That noise. It sounded like a firecracker." Parking the Jeep at the gas pump, she turned off the car. As she opened the car door, she heard the noise again. This time it was slightly louder. "Did you hear that?"

            "Hear what? I think you're hearing things _locita__._"_ (crazy girl)_

"Fine, whatever. You wanna pump the gas?"

            "Sure." Nick hopped out of the Jeep and ran to the back towards the trunk. After unscrewing the top of the gas tank, he looked at the pump. "Um, how do you do it?"

            Isabella laughed at her brother's facial expression. He looked like a lost puppy staring at the pump. After showing him to unscrew the gas cap and loading the pump, Isabella began walking to the Tiger Mart store in the station. "I'll go get us something to drink. You hungry?"

            "Sure, whatever." Nick stood by the pump, mesmerized by the moving glowing numbers indicating the price of the gas. Isabella took a glance at him and nodded her head while entering the store. There were times when she doesn't understand her brother at all.

            While waiting for his sister's return, Nick amused himself by looking at the other cars in the gas station. Behind the Jeep, a green Ford Explorer pulled in. As the driver side door open, a small blonde curly haired girl bounced out the vehicle. "Stay in the car, Jessica. Bobby, look after her. I'll be right back." A tall woman got out of the SUV and placed the child back in it. After she set the pump and left for the store, Nick was taken by surprise. In the cool summer night air, a large noise, much like an explosion resounded throughout the area. The mid-summer's night sky lit up as though a hundred fire crackers were set off. Colors of red, yellow, and white filled the darkness, illuminating it as daylight. In the distance, Nick saw bright red rays, sporadically blinking in and out of the clouds. Lightening filled the heavens, its white light blinding the spectators in the station.  The ground began to tremble, small cracks spreading throughout the street in every direction then widening. Nick heard rolling thunder. He glanced upward, expecting to find rain but found hail instead. At this time, Nick got frightened. After all, how many times does it hail in July? As he opened his mouth to call for his sister, small explosions lit the street and a number of people dressed in colorful attire ran down the street. 

            It appeared that one group was chasing the other. The group being pursued was throwing anything and everything in the path of the pursuers. A small boy was hopping away from the bright red rays that were aimed at his head. Another teenager made of solid metal was dodging lightening bolts which were produced by an African woman with white hair, levitating above the ground. As the scene slowly processed in Nick's head, a white blur passed him. Nick felt the breeze on his face before he was attacked by…flying sticks? These sharp brown thin objects surrounded Nick and the cars at the station. A hulking figure came up to Nick, pushed him out of the way, and followed the white blur while growling something that sounded like 'Damn Pietro'.  Nick finally realized that these beings were not ordinary people, but mutants like him. As the mob of mutants rushed passed him, he noticed one other mutant with a metal helmet levitating and watching the spectacle before him. This mutant was somehow able to lift the large Exxon sign, crush it into a huge ball, and then threw it at the origin of the red rays. Bewildered out of his mind with what he just witnessed and seeing the mutant head straight for the station, Nick did the only thing he knew how. He yelled. 

Inside the Exxon Tiger Mart, Isabella was deciding what she wanted to drink. Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew. The list went on and on. She noticed that all the other patrons including the store owner, were standing by the door looking out of the glass windows. She heard them muttering comments about mutants yet didn't pay attention to them, believing that the lot were just a bunch of mutant haters. Isabella was lost in her own little world, not paying attention to what was going on outside the Tiger Mart. She never even looked up from the drink selections until she heard the scream. 

"ISAAAA!!!"

Hearing his yell brought Isabella crashing back down to reality. She ran straight for the door, pushing the patrons aside as though they were made out of paper. She looked out through the glass to find mutants stampeding down the main street of Banksville.  Isabella, running through the doors, found her brother in a daze; gazing at the mutants. "Nick! Get over here!" Her voice interrupted his thoughts like a rock thrown at a glass window. He ran over to her and was thrust into a bear hug. She fired a million questions at him. "What happened? Are you ok? Is the car ok? Is anyone hurt? Nick? Nick! Damn it, talk to me!"

            Nick raised his arm, pointing to the mutants but his eyes never left the street. "Look. Mutants." His voice had a far away tone to it. Together they watched as the mutants fired shot after shot at one another though neither group seemed to be making any progress defeating the other. Slowly, the patrons exited the mart after Isabella's example and stood next to the siblings, watching the event. They saw a blue creature pop in and out of places while a red headed mutant threw fire at it. They heard the mad cackling laughter of the red-headed mutant. Some fire landed in a tree that was close to one the pumps. By this time, the mutants had gotten as far as the corner about 3,000 feet away from the station. As the whole group was mesmerized by this event, a peculiar smell wafted through the air and hit Isabella's nostrils like a tone of bricks. 

It was the smell of gasoline. A very strong smell. Isabella looked around for the source of the smell. She noticed that the green SVU was surrounded by gasoline. The puddle stretched from the pump to the street but no one else seemed to notice it. She took a step forward to locate where the gasoline was coming from. A small brown twig was sticking out of the pump that was filling the SVU. A powerful gust of wind swept through the street, rustling the leaves in the trees. As the crowd stood frozen to the pavement gazing at the strange mutant, the red-headed fire mutant gave a final chuckling while creating a huge flame. It appeared to be headed to the gas station but he changed its direction and disappeared around the corner. As the crowd finally breathed a sigh of relief, Isabella still stood before the puddle of gasoline. The store owner watched her. Nick leaned into his sister, touching her shoulder. He could tell by the expression in her face that something was wrong. "Isa…."

"Something isn't right here. I can feel it." Isabella kept her sight on the corner that all the mutants disappeared after. Closing her eyes, she focused on her surroundings; tuning out the murmurs of the station's patrons. A small branch snapped in the darkness but echoed in her ears. Isabella turned to the sound. Everything that happened next seemed to occur in slow motion though in reality took a total of a few seconds. 

A bit of fire, burning the leaves, cut the branch and fell to the ground. The ground that was covered in gasoline.  The fire hit the gasoline, spreading slowly at first then picking up speed. It quickly spread throughout the puddle. Nick raised his arms to help but was stopped.

"Don't. You'll expose us."

"But…"

"You won't do any good anyway. Water will spread the fire, not stop it," hissed Isabella. "They'll figure something out. Don't interfere."

Fire spread throughout the puddle and made its way to the SUV in the middle. A woman screamed, shattering the silence.

"My babies!" A young mother began to run towards the vehicle but was stopped by the store owner. This new event caught the crowd's eyes. The others watched in shock, unable to do anything and wondering if someone would save the children. Nick gently touched Isabella's hand while she stood there, mouth agape. Isabella was stuck not knowing what to do when suddenly, in the back window of the SVU, she saw a small child's face peer through the window as the fire around the car grew larger. As the crowd gazed in horror and anticipation, Isabella's eyes reverted to the base of the moving flame.  Nick whispered, "Isa, do something."

As the orange and red blaze engulfed the gasoline and reached the car, Isabella took a single step forward. With precious seconds left and amidst the screams of the terrified mother, the fire had stopped just centimeters away from the tire underneath the gas tank. The crowd was frozen in place. The flames still burned and cackled. The heat was overpowering yet the edge of the fire was still, in a line completely surrounding the vehicle. The flames hovered and danced yet never burned the car. The group adjusted their view, eyes moving from the car to the girl in front of them.

Isabella eyes appeared slightly glazed over. Green irises glowed vibrantly as the fire slowly backed away from the car. The blaze now made its way to her. She raised her hand, palms out as though she were reaching to touch the flames. The blazing inferno bowed before the young girl. Once the fire reached her feet, she cautiously lowered her hand. The crowd watched in amazement as the fire mimicked the girl. As she lowered her hand, the fire became smaller and smaller. By the time her hand reached her side, the fire was less than one-fourth of its original size. It rested in the form of a minuscule dome at her feet. Isabella turned her palm upwards towards the sky, enclosing her fingers into a fist. The dome followed her lead, turning into a ball then extinguishing. All that was left was a bit of smoke which was quickly embraced by the summer breeze. The gasoline covered pavement look exactly as it was before these events. There was so sign of a fire whatsoever. Just gas on the ground.

Isabella rolled her head, stretching her neck. She walked over to the vehicle, opening the car door and extending her hand to the children inside. A small blonde haired girl looked at her with wide eyes. Isabella gave her smile. "It's ok," she whispered. The girl leaned forward closer to her. Gently lifting her into her arms, she motioned to the young boy in the car. Picking him up as well, she carried them over the gasoline soaked ground to the dry pavement. Setting them down, they ran to their mother. The young mother took her children into her arms. Picking up both, she brought them to the store entrance and insisted on checking each one after smothering them with kisses and hugs. Facing her brother, she peered into his eyes and nodded her head. 

"You sure?"

"Yea. The secret is out of the bag now. Clean it." 

Nick walked to the edge of the dry pavement and the gasoline. Lifting his arms, Nick concentrated on the area in ahead of him. Biting on his lower lip, jets of water spurted out of the palms of his hands in a continuous stream. The streams of water hit the pavement pushing the gasoline towards the street. Rivulets and torrents of gas and water trickled their way to the storm drain located at the edge of the Exxon station and the street. 

The two young mutants still caught the crowd's eye. The young brown haired boy placed a folded piece of white paper into the girl's hand and walked over to the sand colored Jeep. Isabella faced the crowd, walking to the station's owner. The small blonde haired girl looked up at her smiling. The mother grabbed Isabella's hand forcing her to stop and look her. "Thank you."

Isabella nodded her head, giving the woman a small smile. She patted the girl on the head and winked at the girl's brother who gave her an astonished look complete with widened eyes. Isabella took the owner's hand, placing the slip of paper in it. The surprised owner looked as his hand, opening the paper. After viewing its contents, he looked back at Isabella. As she began to walk away, he called after her; partially in gratitude and partially in fear that they would hurt him or his patrons even though they were just kids. "If are looking for that mutant school, follow the main street into Bayville. After you pass the main town, follow the road until it becomes a one lane road. Another street will come up on your left. Take that all the way down til you hit woodland. It takes you right to the school."

He heard her say a soft thank you before continuing. She then walked to her car, never once looking back at the crowd. As the mutant pair drove away, the crowd began to show some signs of life. Though they had heard about mutants and seen them on the television, never before had any mutants saved their lives that they were aware of. The bewildered people stared at the station's owner. One man came forward, coming close to the owner. "What did she give you?"

The owner looked once again at his hand before raising it for the entire crowd to see. In a puzzled tone, he replied to the man's question. "It's her credit card receipt, for the gas." As the group dispersed, each walking to their individual vehicles; the owner went back into his store, muttering to himself while shaking his head.

"I would have given it to her for free."

************************************************

            The pair drove along the road for the next hour in silence. As they reached Bayville, Nick was the first to speak. "Is this it?"

            "I guess so." Looking around, she added; "Not much to it, is there?"

            "Nah. Looks boring. I can't believe we are going to be living here."

            Isabella answered in a solemn tone, "Believe it. Mom wouldn't send us out here for no reason."

            "You're still mad at her for that, huh?" Nick looked at his sister apologetically. Isabella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw bits of her dad in him. The same colored hair and the same nose. He would have been a clone if not for his eyes. Those were from his mom. She gave him a small smile.

            "Yea. But I'm getting over it."

            "Hey, is that the road over there?" Nick pointed to a thin road off to the left. It was a single lane road without any lights to make it visible at night.

            "That must be it." Making the left turn, they drove down the road only to be greeted by trees and more darkness. "It looks pretty desolate. I suppose they like their privacy."

            "I guess so." After driving for about five minutes, they approached a set of cast iron gates, which for some reason, opened for them allowing them to enter the compound. Nick saw the sign. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He snorted. "Hey youngster."

            "Can it, goofy." Isabella rolled her eyes. Following the driveway, she pulled in front of the mansion at its broad oak doors. The scent of juniper coming from the bushes wafted into the car. Taking a good look at the mansion, Isabella released a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "You want to wait here?"

            "No way!" Nick answered her, eyes wide with excitement. "Let's go!" Climbing out of the car, they walked up to the doors. Isabella walked more slowly than her brother as though she were walking to her death. "Isa, Hurry up!" Upon reaching the door, Isabella raised her shaky hand and rang the doorbell.

            The ringing sound of the doorbell resonated throughout the mansion. Nick and Isabella heard a commotion inside the house following with a thud. The doors shook. "Isa, what was that?" whispered Nick.

            "It sounded like someone or something hit the door."

 After a second, they heard voices on the other side of the doors.  "Ow! Kitty! Watch where ya goin'!"

"Like sorry!"

"Jus' knock meh down as tho Ah wasn't here. Ah was gonna get it."

"Like, I said I was sorry. I didn't, like, see you there at all." 

Then a third voice joined the conversation. "I'll get it."

The door opened revealing three girls about Isabella's age. The one who opened the door was tall with red hair and green eyes. The other two girls, walking behind her, were about the same height as Isabella, 5'7. One girl had brown hair and was wearing capris and a pink cardigan. The other girl had auburn hair with white stripes framing her scowling face. She had grayish-green eyes and wore a purple wrap shirt with black pants. The red haired girl spoke first. "Hi. Can we help you?"

"Like, Hi!" Kitty followed. Rogue, the girl with striped hair, stood tall and silent in the back behind the others. Nick and Isabella took a quick glance at one another. Isabella answered the red haired girl.

"Hi. We need to speak with Logan, please." The Kitty and red head looked at each other.

"You need to speak with Logan?" questioned the red head.

"Like why?" asked Kitty. Rogue just looked on in surprise. This was first. No one ever wanted to speak with Logan. Period. It just wasn't done.

"We just need to speak with him. Why we need to is our business." Nick squeezed Isabella's hand. She was beginning to lose patience. Isabella never liked questions, especially when asked by people she didn't know.

The red head and Kitty looked at each other, then looked at Rogue who shrugged her shoulders. The red head returned her gaze to the girl before her. "You need to talk to Logan? I'm Jean and I'm sure I can help you with anything."

Isabella sighed, repeating what she said before. "We just need to speak with Logan."

"With Logan? Are you, like, sure about that?" Kitty asked.

"Yea. I'm sure about it. I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." The little patience Isabella had, left.

"You need to talk to Logan? This is Logan we are talking about it." Jean kept asking this question, thinking she heard this girl wrong.

"Like, Logan right?" Kitty and Jean couldn't believe their ears. "Like, no one ever wants to talk to him."

"Well, we do."

Jean asked one more time. "But…Logan?"

Isabella snapped. "Did I stutter?! I need. To talk. With Logan. You know a Logan. He does live here, doesn't he? He goes by the name Wolverine. You know. A Big Canadian guy with razor sharp claws protruding out of his knuckles!  Logan. Can I talk to him or not!"

Jean wasn't accustomed to being yelled by anyone, especially not a stranger. The boy behind the girl was snickering. "But..but" Words couldn't come out of her mouth. Kitty stood there in shock.

Isabella cocked an eyebrow and gave the third girl an exasperated look. Rogue was trying hard not to laugh at the other girls' stupidity. She bit her lip but a snort escaped. Rogue pushed aside the other girls and opened the door wide, giving the pair of siblings a rare smile.

"Sugah, come raht in."


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Mutant Manor

[Disclaimer:] Me no own so you no sue. The Santos's are mine…all mine. 

[Author's Note:] Happy Holidays & Happy New Year! I know it's been a long time since I wrote and I am sorry. I hope to make it up to all of you. I put a lot of time and effort into this chapter so I hope you like it.  All questions will be answered in time. If ya review, the next round is on the house. *wink wink*

Chapter 4:

            Rogue led the siblings into the large foyer. Motioning for the two to stay there, she left in search for Logan. Isabella and Nick stood in front of the giant stairway, gazing at the mansion in wonder and awe. Blushing profusely, Kitty and Jean shut the double oak doors, walking over to the pair. 

            "I'm, like, so sorry." 

            "I am too. We didn't mean to hound you. It's just that no one ever wants to talk to Logan. Ever. We were in…shock." 

            Seeing the girls gush with apologies pulled at Isabella's conscience. She gave the girls a silent nod and sighed. After a brief handshake with both girls she asked, "How long have you all been here?"

            Viewing her question as an opportunity to make amends with the teen, Jean answered. "I've been here since I was eleven, so it's been about nine years. Kitty has been here for four years."

            "You like it here then, huh?"

            "It's a great school. The professor works with us, helping us gain control of our gifts. In turn, as we grow older we can choose to stay on teaching the new students or we can leave. I chose to stay."

            "The professor is, like, totally cool. You'll like it here."

            "Right." Isabella gave them a fake smile. She glanced at her new surroundings uneasily. Everything here seemed slightly larger, more sophisticated, and completely surreal. Long hallways flanked the sides of the main stairway. Light from the hanging lamps reflected off of the stained glass windows illuminating the wooden floor in a variety of blues, greens, and reds. Children's laughter faintly echoed throughout the halls of the estate. 

            Nick stared at the chandelier in the foyer with mouth agape. _'I can't believe I'm going to live here. This is too cool.' Slowly stepping up the stairs, Nick glanced at his sister. Her green eyes scanned every piece of furniture in the foyer and every window, resembling a wild animal looking for a way out of a cage. Reverting his attention back to the foreign staircase, he found himself looking at an irritated yet partially amused Logan. _

            "I heard you're looking for me. What do ya want?"

            Nick edged away from the Canadian and moved closer to Isabella. Taking a step forward, Isabella met Logan's gaze. "We're here to see if the offer is still open."

            Nodding, Logan motioned for the pair to follow him. He lead them through the maze of the first floor, making a series of left and right turns in the wooden halls. Nick walked timidly, taking in everything he saw. Isabella followed Nick, every once in a while giving him a push telling him to hurry up and walk faster. As the trio moved silently through the passageway, Isabella knew in her heart that her life would never be the same again. If she only knew how true that would be.

********************************

            Logan ushered the siblings into a furnished study. The room was filled with leather upholstered chairs, wooden tables, old books, and a blackboard in the corner. Paintings hung on the walls added life to the relatively dull room. By the draped window lay an old-fashioned desk covered with papers. Seated behind the desk was a thin, bald headed man with his hands folded upon it. He gestured for the siblings to sit down. Nick sat in front facing the professor while Logan took a seat towards the door. Noticing the man's questioning glance, Isabella walked over the window, leaning on the end table against the wall.

            "I'd prefer to stand if you don't mind." 

            Smiling, the professor nodded. "Very well. I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my institute. What can I do for you?" Sensing Nick's nervousness, the professor continued. "There is no need to feel anxious or tense. We are here to help. That's all."

            Nick peeked at his sister, looking for her approval to say something. Receiving nothing, Nick took a deep breath before answering the question at hand. "I'm Nicolas Santos. A few months ago Logan came to our house with another guy. They told us about this place where mutants could learn to control and use their powers. Our mom sent us here because…well…"

            "It's all right. I understand. Here, we will teach you to use your gifts and to control them. We also offer educational schooling in addition to normal school work you would receive at the local high school. If I remember correctly, you were the only mutant that was identified."

            "Yea. That's right. Logan and the other guy asked for me."

            "Where is your family currently?"

            "My mom and grandma are in Florida with my aunt and cousin."

            "This is your sister, I presume?"

            "Yea. That's Isabella."

            Charles peered at the teen. She seemed to be observing a point beyond the window, not paying attention to the conversation. At a failed attempt to sense what she was feeling, Charles figured the best approach was to be straightforward. "Isabella, how was the trip up?"

            Looking the professor directly in the eye, she answered. "Long."

            "See anything interesting?"

            "No."

            "Jean tells me that you drove up."

            "That's right."

            Seeing that all he was receiving was one word answers, Charles gave up trying to make small talk. He noticed how unresponsive she was to her surroundings, almost as if she didn't want to be there: so he opted, instead, to say what he thought the girl wanted to hear. "Well, we'll get Nicolas situated here. You can stay as long as you like before heading back down."

            "I'm not heading back down." Hearing the steely tone of her voice, Logan glanced between the girl and the professor. Isabella was calmly leaning against the table, making no sign that she would be leaving anytime soon. Intrigued, the professor pressed on for an explanation.

            "Why won't you be returning home?" 

            "We're a packaged deal. If he stays, I stay. If he goes, I go."

            "I see."

            "Ask our mother. She's the one who came up with the idea."

            "That won't be a problem. The only thing is that everyone here is a mutant. I would not want for you to feel uncomfortable. There may be some programs in which only your brother will attend."

            "That's okay. She'll be fine." Shifting his gaze from Isabella to Nick, he questioned the boy's response.

            "Are you sure? Not all people feel comfortable around mutants. I don't want her to feel out of place."

            "She won't be." _'It's not like we haven't seen anything strange before.' Hearing his thought, Charles gave the boy a confused look._

            "What do you mean? Have you seen other mutants?" 

            Shocked by the man's inquiry which resulted from his thought, Nick stuttered on his words in an attempt to answer the question. "You see…well…our family…um." Perceiving his uncertainty to divulge any unnecessary information, Isabella nodded her head signaling Nick to continue. "Umm…our family isn't …normal."

            "I see. So there is more than one mutant in your family, correct?"

            "Yea."

            "Who else is a mutant?"

            Nick took a deep breath. "Everyone except our cousin and aunt."

            "That would mean…?"

            "Our mom, our grandma… and her." Astonished by this new piece of information, Charles glanced at Logan who only shook his head. The fact that Cerebro hadn't detected Isabella was strange in itself. Cerebro always latched on to mutant signatures. New mutant signatures were the strongest and since mutant powers usually surface in adolescence, most mutants revealed were teenagers. The fact that she hadn't been detected was a mystery of its own since Cerebro could find any mutant.   

            "So everyone in your family is a mutant?"

            "Yea."

            "How long have you had your powers?"

            "Since this year."

            "And you, Isabella?"

            "Since I was eleven." 

            "How old are you now?"

            "Eighteen." 

            Nick looked at his sister nervously, thinking to himself. _'Don't start Isa. Please. Just be nice. This can't be a bad place if kids are here. The bald dude seems okay. '_

_            'You can call me Professor if you like, Nick.'  Hearing the professor's voice in his head startled Nick. He gazed at the professor wildly. _'You are right. This is a nice place.'__

_            'You can hear me?'_

_            'Yes. I am a telepath. I have the ability to control people's minds and listen to their thoughts, though I try not to.'_

_            'My mom does that. This place is weird.'_

_            'There is no need to be afraid. You'll get use to all of us. Telepathic thought comes in handy as a P.A. system around here.'_

_            'I'll bet.'_

_            Noticing the lack of conversation, Isabella turned away from the window to see the professor and Nick looking at each other and smiling. She looked at Logan who glanced at his watch. "Am I missing something here?" The professor turned his head to Isabella but said nothing. Both he and Nick looked at her as if expecting her to say something. As minutes passed, the silence got on Isabella's nerves. "What? Why do you keep looking at me?"_

            "You can't hear me?" Isabella gave the professor a confused look.

            "I can't hear you if you don't talk to me."

            "Isa, he can do what mom does. Can't you hear him?" 

            "No."

            Charles wheeled his chair around the desk. "It's getting late. You two should get some sleep. Logan, you will find Jamie in the kitchen. Have him help them unload their car. Nick, your roommate will be Jamie. Isabella, you will be rooming with Rogue. Go get situated and rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Logan's heavy steps left the room, heading down the hall. 

            "What's tomorrow?" 

            Charles smiled at Isabella. "Tomorrow you'll meet everyone and undergo some physicals and training."

            "Training? What training? That wasn't on the brochure. We didn't sign up for that."

            "Don't worry. Logan will be in charge of everything. Feel free to ask him any questions you may have."

            "But…"

            "Ah. Here he is."

            Logan arrived with a small sandy haired boy about Nick's age. Hitting himself in his arm, 2 full sized copies emerged so now there were three boys. The copies grabbed each Santos by the arm leading them to the car they left in the driveway. Once the children were gone, Logan shut the door and faced the professor.

            "What do ya think Chuck?"

            "The boy will be fine but you were right about the girl. There is something…off about her. I was unable to communicate with her telepathically. I felt resistance from her mind."

            "Isn't that natural for some kids though?"

            "Yes but normally I can break through. Her mind is too strong. I didn't want to hurt her by forcing myself. I sense she has a block for a reason. Usually, mental resistance is caused by hiding some memory. The resistance is intentionally created to keep prying minds out."

            "She's quiet but she's got an attitude. I'll keep an eye on her."

            "Tread lightly Logan. We don't want to frighten her. She's just a child."

            "It's something else, Chuck. She's angry with somebody. I can smell that off of her. Ya think that moving her in with Rogue is a good idea?"

            "Rogue might warm up to her."

            "Let's hope so."

            "They are similar. Quiet, angry, they don't like authority. Seems like the perfect match. They'll either like each other or hate each other."

            Logan stopped to ponder the girl's strange behavior. After a brief moment, he questioned Charles again. "Ya sure she's a mutant?"

            "Nick claims she is so I assume so."

            "She's hiding something, Chuck. She won't trust us easily."

            The professor merely smiled at Logan. "Neither did you."

 *****************************************************

            Isabella found that Jamie Maddox was a paradox. The young boy, just an inch shorter than Nick, had more energy than twenty light bulbs fused together. He spoke nonstop at a mile a minute when he discovered that he and Nick were the same age and were going to be roommates.

            "This is too cool. I always wanted a roommate but I could never have one because everyone else is older than me. I always get picked because I am the youngest kid here. But not anymore. Now there is two of us so they can't pick on me anymore. We'll get the last laugh- Oh Wow! Is that your car? This is awesome. My roommate has a sister with wheels. Hey, can we go-"      

            "Jamie, I don't mean to interrupt but…hush and get in the car." Isabella's quick command was followed by a smile as to not frighten the boy. Jaime's eyes opened so wide that the irises no longer touched the bottom of his eye lid. 

            "You mean I get to ride in it?" Nick laughed at the boy's reaction.

            "Well, yeah. You have to tell us how to get to the garage and all." Jamie kept looking back and forth between the two siblings. He settled his gaze on Isabella, asking her once again if he could go in the car.

            "Yea, you can. But if I were you, I'd hurry before Nick calls shotgun."

            The two boys looked at one another before dashing for the passenger side seat, yelling shotgun at the same time. Jamie reached the door right before Nick plowed into him, causing more copies to pop out of Jamie.

            "Sorry."

            "It's ok. It happens all the time." With a kilowatt smile, he got in the vehicle. 

            Jamie's power turned out to be a time saver. Both boys wanted to set up the computers in their room so Jamie made himself an assembly line of sorts. Each multiple carried some piece of equipment. The legion of Jamies led the way into the mansion, guiding the Santos's through the maze of halls. On reaching the landing, Jamie gave Isabella directions to get to her room before leaving her with her one suitcase. Watching the boy race down the hall to catch up with the rest of his copies, Isabella looked to her left. The hallway seemed to twist and curve. Realizing that she didn't remember how to get to her car, she groaned. _'I am so going to get lost.'_

            Carrying her suitcase, she made her way through the hall. After making the two lefts and a right as in Jamie's instructions, Isabella found herself facing a wooden door painted black. Loud music was playing from inside the room. Placing her suitcase on the floor, she knocked on the door. The music seemed to dim but quickly found its volume again. Pausing for a minute, Isabella knocked on the door again; this time a bit louder. The music only got louder in an effort to drown out the knocking. Annoyed, Isabella counted to ten before banging on the door with her fist. The volume of the music was lowered slightly and Isabella was greeted by a girl shouting over the din.

            "The door is OPEN!"

            Sighing, Isabella picked up her bag and opened the door. The room itself was painted in a soft shade of green. Posters of rock bands covered the walls. Black curtains framed the French doors which appeared to lead to a balcony. The room was fairly large and the furniture was spread out about the room. Black linens covered the full-sized bed. Purple colored rugs were placed sporadically throughout the floor. By the wooden desk in the corner stood an auburn headed girl with white streaked bangs going through a stack of CDs. Isabella walked in, dropping her suitcase on the floor with a loud thump. The noise caused the girl to turn around.

            "Ya lost or somethin'?" The girl's words had a sting to them coupled with an attitude.

            Isabella smirked at the girl, recognizing her as the person who had gotten Logan for her and her brother. The girl was dressed in a green sheer shirt and black leggings. Combat boots, thick purple makeup, black gloves, and a studded choker completed the picture of the goth teen. The girl's attitude only made her smile more. It would take more than harsh words to make her budge. No one intimidated Isabella, and she intended to keep it that way. "I'm Isabella, your new roommate."

            "Excuse meh?" Rogue looked like she had just swallowed a bug. 

            "I'm rooming with you. The professor's orders." Isabella walked over to one of the posters, examining it.

            "Ya can't move in here." Rogue crossed her arms, giving Isabella the patented death stare. The stare that was known for making people feel ice cold and scared. Isabella made a mental note of the gloves on Rogue's hands.

            "Oh really. Why is that?" Isabella cocked her head to the side, looking at Rogue.

            Rogue wanted to smack that smug smirk off of her face. _'Who does she think she's dealing with? Jean?'_ Shifting her weight, Rogue leaned on the desk, grinding her teeth. "Ah jus' got this room an Ah ain't sharing. Ya'll jus' gonna have to find some other room."  

            "Well that's just too damn bad. I'm not moving. This is where I'm living. I'm sorry if it bugs you, but I wasn't given a choice to be here so if you want to complain; go complain to the professor. Not to me. 

            The argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. Infuriated that her quiet evening was ruined by an arrogant teen, Rogue yelled at the other intruder at the top of her lungs. "WHAT?" 

            Logan entered the tension filled room with a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms. Walking over to Isabella, he handed them to her. The pile was so high it went past her head, blocking her vision. Ignoring a pissed off Rogue, Logan focused his attention on the other girl in the room. Placing the pile on her suitcase, Isabella gave him a smile. "Thanks."

            Logan nodded. In a gruff voice he added, "We'll be moving your bed and stuff tomorrow. So for now, just use these." Turning on his heel, Logan gave Rogue one last look before leaving. Fuming, Rogue followed him, slamming her door shut in the process. The noise echoed through the quiet halls. Rogue's rage flooded his senses like a tidal wave. 

            "What do ya want, Stripes?" His hard voice softened a bit when calling her by her nickname. She faced him, her piercing grey eyes brightly glowing.

            "Why does she get roomed with meh? Why?"

            "All of the other rooms were doubled except for yours and Jean's. Jean's room is right next to Scott so I guess Charles wanted them to get their privacy."

            "But Ah jus' got this room to mahself."

            "Sorry darlin'. Chuck made the decision. It wasn't mine. Just make the best out of it." Rogue pouted, giving Logan sorrowful eyes. Seeing her so upset over a trivial matter made him feel a little pity for her. "Look. Just try, Rogue. She can't be that bad. Get to know her." 

            "Ah don' wanna." Sighing, Logan began walking down the hall, leaving Rogue outside her room. Seeing as how he wasn't going to turn around, Rogue called out to him; pleading with him one last time. "Logan-"

            "It's outta my hands, Stripes."

            Watching him disappear around a corner, Rogue took a deep breath before walking back into her room. Upon entering, she saw that Isabella had made a temporary bed out of the blankets and pillows Logan had given her. Rogue walk over to her desk, intent on ignoring the new girl; hoping to make her feel so uncomfortable that she would want to move into another room. 

            Isabella watched the silent teen. Guessing her game, Isabella decided to try to make friends with the goth girl but on her own terms. Finding hangers in between the blankets she was given, Isabella began pulling put her clothes and hanging them. Opening the closet, she found gothic apparel filling the space. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to Rogue. "What side do you want?" Not receiving an answer, Isabella walked over Rogue, who was sitting on her bed. The music was now muted, faintly audible. Taking a closer look at the sulky teen, Isabella saw that Rogue was wearing headphones. Following the length of the cable to the radio on the desk, she yanked out the cord; determined to make Rogue not ignore her. She received a scowl.

            "Wha' cha' do that for?"

            "I asked you a question. What side do you want: the left or the right?"

            "Wha' side of wha'?" 

            Rolling her eyes, Isabella pointed to the open door. "Of the closet. Which side do you want: the left or the right?"

            "The raht I guess. Why?" 

            Given her answer, Isabella plugged the headphones back into their socket and headed over to the closet. Looking at her out of the corner of her eye, Rogue watched Isabella push all of Rogue's clothes to the right side before adding her own. Rogue's face twitched, almost smiling for a moment. _'She's got spunk. Ah'll give her that.' _

_            "I'm just sharing the space. That's all." _

            Rogue glared at Isabella, eyes lowering into slits. "Don' be thinking of movin' mah stuff."

            "I'm not but I'm not going to live out of a bag either." 

            Rogue got off the bed, taking off her headphones in the process. As Isabella put her last piece of clothing in the closet, Rogue slammed the door shut with a gloved hand. "Look. If ya gonna live here, these are the rules. Ah play mah music loud an Ah like it that way. Don' touch mah stuff. An Ah like mah privacy. Ya break one rule an ya butt is mahne."

            Isabella gave Rogue a sly smile. "Fine. Here are my rules. I like my privacy too, so don't bug me. I like loud music but only if it's good music. And I'm not going to go through your stuff so don't go through mine. There. The rules are established." Isabella stuck out her hand as a gesture of good faith. "Can we peacefully co-exist now?" 

            Rogue looked at the hand expecting the handshake and blanched. She looked straight into Isabella's eyes. Grey eyes clashed with green in a power struggle. After a moment, she answered. "Ah can't touch people."

            Isabella narrowed her eyes a bit. She looked Rogue's hands then at her face. "You're wearing gloves, aren't you?" 

            Rogue took a step back in surprise. No one had ever caught that before. Usually when she said she couldn't touch anyone, other people would look uncomfortable and step away from her. For some reason, this girl didn't. She was out right challenging Rogue to shake her hand. Hesitantly, Rogue raised her arm, shaking the outstretched hand lightly. 

            Isabella gave Rogue a small smile before giving her a shove. "There. Now could you please move? You're standing on my bed."

            "Sorry." 

            The pair didn't say much after that moment. Rogue watched Isabella silently has she got situated in her new surroundings. Rogue noticed that Isabella didn't seem all that thrilled to be at the institute. As both lay quietly in bed in the dark room, Rogue peered at her new roommate over her covers. The gentle summer breeze entering through the open balcony door filled the room with a fresh scent. Seeing her roommate's eyes blink, Rogue attempted to make small talk. It was her way of apologizing. "Ya never asked meh for mah name."

             "The professor told me your name was Rogue. I'm guessing that's your nickname."

            "It's the name Ah use." After another pause, she asked, "Where ya  from?"

            "Jersey."

            "An the boy ya came with…who is he?"

            "He's my brother, Nick"

            "Ya both mutants?"

            "Yea, but this place is just for him." 

            "Then why are ya here."

            "I didn't choose to be here but I have to be. Our mom decided that one." Silence filled the room again. Minutes later, Isabella asked Rogue a question quietly, unsure if the Southern girl was asleep. "Hey Rogue, you have any siblings?"

            A sleepy voice responded. "Yea, a brother. Ya'll meet him tomorrah."

            The silent song of sleep filled the room. Crickets sang their lullaby as shooting stars raced across the inky black sky. As the moon set making way for the sunrise, birds anxiously awaiting the new day chirped in song. For new adventures come with new days. And what an adventure it would be.

*********************************************************

            According to Rogue, breakfast at the institute could possibly qualify as an Olympic event during the school year. Breakfast is set on the table at seven o'clock AM and no later. Students scrambling out of their rooms to beat their neighbors to the bathroom would then zoom down to the kitchen for the leftover dregs. Those who get to the kitchen first, would have their pick of the breakfast spread made by Ororo Munroe. After breakfast, which was usually on the go, the students then make a mad dash to the cars so they wouldn't be late for school. Harsh comments, accidental collisions, and yelling depict the chaos that occurs in the morning.

            In the summer, however, it was the opposite. Since most of the students would wake up at any hour, bathroom brawls were not that common except for those who had the unfortunate pleasure of training with Logan at ten AM. Waking relatively early, Isabella crawled out bed; making her way blindly to the bathroom while stumbling along using the wall as a crutch. After completing her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and so on, Isabella ran into grumpy looking Rogue in the hallway.

            "Ah've been looking for ya. Ya hungry?"

            "Yea. I guess so. I don't know how to get to the kitchen anyway."

            Rogue led the Scooby Doo pajama wearing girl through the maze of hallways to the kitchen. The tantalizing smell of pancakes and syrup wafted through the air, tempting the girls' stomachs which growled in anticipation. Entering the kitchen, there they saw the normally agitated Logan looking reasonably calm reading his morning paper. A tall African woman with long flowing white hair was busy at the stove, flipping the pancakes in the air and catching them neatly in the skillet. Seeing the girls enter, he chuckled at their sleepy appearance; both were still in their pajamas. "Morning. Coffee is on the counter."

            The girls grunted a reply as they made their way to the coffee pot. Grabbing their cups, they sat down at the large wooden table. Turing around, the woman gave them a warm smile matching the sunlight shining through the open windows. "Hello. I am Ororo Munroe."

            Isabella gave the woman a tired smile. "Isabella." Taking a sip of the coffee, she grimaced at the strong flavor. "Ugh. Who made the sludge?"

            "That would be Logan. You'll get use to it after awhile." Turning her attention back to the stove, she spoke to the pair of girls over her shoulder. "Are you girls hungry?" Rogue nodded. Getting up, she helped her self to four pancakes. Isabella watched Rogue devour her food with gusto. Seeing her hesitation, Ororo asked once again if she would like anything. 

            "You got any hard rolls?" 

            "Hard rolls?" Ororo gave her a puzzled stare.

            "Yea. Hard rolls."

            Rogue looked confused as well. In between bites she asked, "Wha' are hard rolls?" Logan began to laugh loudly, receiving confused looks from Ororo and Rogue and an annoyed look from Isabella.

            "Hard rolls are Kaiser rolls. You got any?"

            "Oh. Yes. Over there in the bread basket."

            Standing up, Isabella went through the bread basket, pronouncing a small tada when she found a roll. Logan started snickering uncontrollably when she began digging through the refrigerator in search for butter. Hearing him let out this strange combination of a grunt/laugh, she turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

            "I didn't take you for a Jersey girl, that's all. I guess I was wrong."

            "Very funny." Her sarcastic comment had no effect on him as she pulled out the butter. 

            Ororo glanced at Rogue who only shook her head. "Ah don' get it either."

            Buttering her roll with massive amounts of butter, she answered. "It's a Jersey thing. For breakfast, we normally have hard rolls with butter. For some reason, Wolvie over there thinks it's hilarious." She shrugged her shoulders as Logan glowered at her remark.

            "Can it, Jersey."

            Suddenly, the quiet of the morning was broken by loud high pitched screaming which echoed through the deserted halls of the mansion. The lights in the institute began to flicker on and off before turning off completely for minute. From the kitchen, the group heard what seemed to be a herd of elephants stampeding upstairs. As the thundering noise got louder, they heard the stomping of numerous sets of feet running down the stairs heading in the direction of the kitchen. Jamie and Nick raced into the kitchen with Ray Crisp and Bobby Drake at their heels. Jamie and Nick ran behind Rogue and Isabella, keeping their distance from the older mutants. Bobby was a sixteen year old who was drenched from the top of his brown haired head to the tips of his sneakers. Ray was another story. The seventeen year old was wet but his bleached blonde hair with bright orange bangs was sticking out in every possible direction. He looked like a fried porcupine. The two older boys glared icily at the young boys. If looks could kill, Jamie and Nick would have been dead twice. Kitty, in her pink tee shirt and blue jean capris, phased in through the ceiling. Isabella gawked in awe as the girl floated down to the ground, unsure if the girl was a ghost. However, she remembered shaking the girl's hand the night before. The hand had felt real enough. Kitty, on the other hand, was not as cheerful now as she was last night. Her long brown hair, like Ray's, stuck out in all directions. Noticing her glare, Isabella turned around facing her brother.

            Nick and Jamie were shivering violently, pieces of ice falling out of their hair with each tremor. Both of them were pale in complexion. Reaching out her hand, Isabella touched the boys' foreheads gently. They were cold, ice cold. Confused and partially worried for their health, she gave her brother the third degree with worried eyes. "What the hell happened? Nick, why are you two freezing? Your lips are turning blue."

            Glancing at the frozen pair, Logan gave the older boys an angry stare. "What's going on?" 

            Staring at Bobby, the water logged boy muttered, "Stupid newbie." Bobby stepped forward, ready to reach for Jamie from across the table. "Hold it, Drake." Logan gazed at the two icicles, setting his sight on the taller one. "What happened?"

            "T-t-they st-st-started it. We were s-s-sleeping." Jamie continued Nick's story through chattering teeth.

            "They f-f-froze our blan-kets. The room is c-c-covered in i-i-ice."

            "Then he d-d-did s-s-something to the d-d-door so when I t-t-touched it I g-g-got an e-e-e-let…a s-s-shock." Finishing his statement, Nick pointed to Ray with a shaky finger. Logan glared at Bobby and Ray which such a force that they seemed to shrink on the spot. Recoiling from the gaze, Bobby struggled to justify their actions.

            "It was a prank. You know. For joining the institute. We always do it." Staring at Ray, he motioned with his head for him to continue the story.

            "Then they drenched us in water as I was firing a charge for Kitty. We were electrocuted!"        

            Anger swirled in Isabella's eyes as she gripped the tabletop. With white knuckles, she stood quickly and stormed over to the older mutants. Stopping abruptly in front of them; she let them have it. Nick trailed behind her to stand by her side but was just far enough to be out of her reach. "Let me get this straight. You played a prank on them but had the audacity get mad at them when they pull one on you? Grow up you sniveling babies."

            Blinded by anger, Ray focused his gaze on Nick; giving the young boy a dirty look. "I'm going to kill you, you little pipsqueak" Ray reached for Nick, arm straining to reach the boy's neck. Isabella grabbed Nick's arm, forcing him behind her while shoving Ray hard against his chest. 

            "Stay the hell away from my brother. Got it?" Out of the corner of her eye, Isabella found Bobby creeping towards Jamie; hands raised, ready to do some damage.  Rogue pushed Bobby away from Jamie. Losing his target, he went to look at an enraged Ray then switched his gaze to Isabella. "That goes for you too, ice cube. Stay away from him and Jamie." She turned around, motioning for Nick to go sit and eat breakfast. As Nick turned, Ray fired a bolt of electricity at Nick; shocking the boy. Consumed by rage, Isabella spun around to face Ray. Nothing prepared the rest of the group for what happened next, least of all Ray.

            Isabella's right fist shot out of nowhere, connecting with Ray's jaw in a right hook. Stumbling back, Ray reached out in pain for a countertop to support him. Isabella attacked again; sending a left jab which hit Ray's nose in the dead center. Blood as red as cherries gushed out of the bruised nose causing Ray to choke a little before spitting the warm fluid over his attacker. Blinded by the pain and the blood, Ray was unprepared for her left punch, which sent him sailing onto the floor. Landing with a loud crash, Ray tried to punch at the girl who then sat on top of him. He managed to strike her in her stomach, but Isabella continued to assault the boy, uninterrupted by any pain he inflicted on her. Sending repeated punches to his face, Isabella didn't feel strong arms wrapping around her abdomen; lifting her off of the fallen mutant. 

            Ororo raised Ray, checking the damage that Isabella caused. Handing him paper towels to control the bleeding, Ray gazed at the girl thrashing about in Logan's arms. Her emerald eyes were glittering with fury. Pissed, Ray spat at her. "Freaking psycho. What the hell did you do that for?"

            Stilling in Logan's arms, Isabella's eyes lowered into cat-like slits, rage apparent. "At least **I don't look like some freak Crayola experiment. Tell me, did a blind person do your hair or are you naturally that ugly?" **

            Logan yelled at the top of his lungs ending the pandemonium. "That's enough!" Hearing Rogue snicker at the entire ordeal, he focused his gaze on Rogue. "Zip it, Stripes." Feeling that Isabella quit fighting his hold, he lessened his grip slightly. "Ro, send Jamie and Nick down to Hank. You two are going to the Professor. Move it Ray." Ray led the way to the professor's office with Logan following and Isabella trailing in the back. 

            Ororo was left to deal with the mess on the kitchen floor. Glancing at the other student who appeared as motionless as statues, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Is anybody hungry?"

***************************************************************

            Being in the professor's presence unnerved Isabella for a while. Not that she had anything against the professor but he was as mad as a cat that could spit out tacks. Isabella knew he was mad at her. It was her first official day at the institute and she already beat up one of his pupils. She wondered to herself if he was going to throw her out. She snuck a quick peek at Logan who stood by the door. He looked as though he sat on a nail. Figuring it was more for show; Isabella relaxed against the end table as she did the night before. They couldn't do anything to her that hadn't already been done before.

            Ray was petrified. Granted he was pissed at the new kid who beat him to a bloody pulp and the fact she was a girl didn't help but Ray knew his punishment for the prank would be severe. He stood still before the professor, hands at his sides with his head bent. 

            The professor was somewhat perplexed at the matter at hand. Ray seemed penitent and fearful of his punishment while Isabella was completely relaxed and had a bored look in her eyes as though there was something else more important that she could be doing. Charles sensed that Logan was amused with what happened in the kitchen. Ray was well known for being a hothead in the institute. The day had come when he pushed someone too far and they retaliated. He just never expected it to be an eighteen year old girl. "I've heard of your antics this morning. Needless to say, Ray, I am quite disappointed in you. You have been here longer and should have known better. Both you and Bobby will be polishing the X-Jet for the next week. Isabella, I know that you believe that your fighting was justified but I do not tolerate violence between the students here. You two must learn to get along. You may need each other in the future. As for your punishment, I will let it slide somewhat since it was in your brother's defense but do not let it happen again. Understood?"

            The students mumbled their agreement. After a quick handshake, the professor motioned for Logan to step forward. "You both will undergo a training session with Logan today." The cryptic smile on Logan's face made the hairs on the back of Isabella's neck stand up. Ray groaned loudly. 

            As the pair walked out of the office, Ray's face had a look of pure terror. In his usual gruff manner, Logan stomped down hall; giving them instructions on the way. "Go get cleaned up and meet me in the Danger Room." Seeing him go through a panel in the wall, Isabella looked at Ray.

            "Meet him where?"

            Ray responded, sounding numb. "The Danger Room."

            "What's that?"

            "It's hell on earth. Literally." 

            They walked down the hall in silence. Reaching the stairs, they saw Rogue sitting at the bottom of the staircase. Ray walked on past her while Isabella stopped to talk. "What are you doing here?"

            "Waitin' for ya. Ya alright?"

            "Fine. How's Nick?"

            "Dr. Mc Coy said he'd be fahne." As they went to their room, curiousity picked at Rogue's brain.  "Wha's the verdict?" 

            "Something called the Danger Room. With Logan." 

            "Uh oh. Ah'm sorry, sugah."

            "Is it that bad?"

            "It will be with Logan runnin' it."

            "Great. Just great."

            Strolling along the hallway to their room, Isabella felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She glanced at Rogue, noticing the smirk on her face. Isabella felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. "It's going to be bad, isn't it?"

            Rogue shrugged her shoulders and laughed lightly. "Welcome to mutant manor."


	6. Chapter 5: Punishment

[Disclaimer:] I wish they were mine…but they aren't. Isabella and Nick belong to me. That's it. 

[Author's note:] This is really the second part of chapter 4. It was too big so I split it…again. I'm trying to keep all the accents real. Please R&R even if its to tell you read it. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Punishment

            Rogue led Isabella through a secret sliding panel built into the wall close to the Professor's office. The brick passageway faded away into the lower levels of the mansion. The fluorescent lights reflected onto the steel the walls and floors which seemed to go on endlessly. After passing the fifth cross section where multiple hallways meet, Isabella gave Rogue an incredulous look. "You think I'm going to remember how to get out of this place?"

            Rogue smiled, viewing their reflections in the mirror like walls. "Ya'll get use to it. It'll take awhile though. The Danger Room is up ahead but we've gotta make a stop first."

            "Where?" Isabella sensed that Rogue had something planned up her sleeve. The southern belle seemed to have more secrets than Herbert Hoover. Sensing that something she didn't like was waiting for her, Isabella tried to stall. "Why are you making a detour?"

            "It's not for meh. It's for ya. It ain't nothin' scary. Relax." She led Isabella into a large room. Inside, glass panels held black latex costumes. The same costumes that Isabella saw the night before when the mutants paraded down Bankville's main street chasing other mutants. At the bottom of each panel was a small name plate, each different with every costume. In front of Isabella was a large black uniform with some orange pieces. The name plate on the bottom said Wolverine. Isabella watched Rogue walk over to a black costume with a green triangle on it. Moving next to her, Isabella noted that the name plate on that panel said Rogue. 

            "You guys have uniforms? For training?"

            "These are X-Men uniforms. We all have one. Now, ya have one too." Receiving a puzzled look from Isabella, Rogue pointed to a folded piece of clothing on a bench near the wall they came in. Isabella walked slowly to the bench. Her uniform was folded neatly in a square, complete with black boots at the edge of the bench. She lifted up the clothing. The black latex jumpsuit had a single red stripe running down each arm. A yellow belt lay next to the boots. Rogue led her into the changing room. A few moments later, Isabella emerged donned in her gear.

            "You guys don't leave much to the imagination, do you?"

            "Nah. It's form fittin' but look on the bright side. At least it's light."

            "True but I still look like an idiot." Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she faced Rogue raising her arm in the air; poking fun at her. "To the Danger Room, Batman. Lead the way."

            "Not so fast. These are for ya." Rogue pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves from her back pocket, handing them to Isabella. "Ah found a pair in mah room when ya were changin' to come down here. Figured they were raht up yur alley."

            Isabella gave Rogue a small smile. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

            "Ah know." Rogue smirked at her. "Now let's get yur session over with." Exiting the locker room, they walked down a small hallway. As they reached the large metal door, they saw Nick sitting on the floor. He was also wearing a uniform. His resembled Isabella's; a black jumpsuit with a single blue stripe going down the arms, yellow and red x-shaped pads on his shoulders, yellow boots, and a belt. Rogue approached the boy, kneeling down before him with an arm outstretched. "Wha' cha' doin' here?" Grabbing her gloved hand, Nick stood up. 

"Waiting for my turn. Ray, Jamie, and Bobby went in first. They said they just wanted to get it out of the way. I would've gone with them but the professor told me to wait. He wants us to go by ourselves."

"I wonder why. Any idea?" Rogue shook her head at the siblings.

"Isa, I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

_"Tengo medio._ (I'm scared)" _Isabella placed her arm around him in an attempt to make him stop whining._

_"No te precupes. (Don't worry.) _You'll be fine. They can't do anything to you." As soon as she uttered those words, the steel door slowly opened. Ray, Jamie, and Bobby walked out with their uniforms in tatters. Cuts and bruises were eminent on their faces. They walked past the trio by the door, muttering between themselves. 

Nick looked at the open and then back at the three leaving down the hall. While giving Isabella a frightened look, Nick heard Jamie call back to him. "Good luck!" Isabella gave Rogue a questioned look as Nick heard the Professor's voice in his head. _'Come on in, Nick.'  As Nick walked through the doorway, the steel door shut behind him. _

For Isabella, the next fifteen minutes felt like fifteen hours. She paced back and forth in front of the Danger Room door. No sound escaped the room. The footsteps of her pacing resounded through the steel hallway. Rogue watched Isabella's nervous gait. Rogue witnessed the slight transformation in Isabella whenever her brother was involved. To everyone else she appeared aloof, cool, reserved with quick comebacks and a fiery temper. Yet, when she was with her brother, her voice softened a bit and she was quick defend him if need be. She was an enigma, changing her personality depending on the situation and the people involved. Noticing the girl pause from wearing a hole in the metal floor, the door Rogue was leaning on hissed unexpectedly and gradually opened. Standing, she turned. Nick walked out of the Danger Room as white as a ghost and with a gash on his left arm. His normal olive complexion appeared washed out. Nick tottered about with a dazed look in his brown eyes. He walked past Isabella who stood with shock.

"Nicolas?" He continued to walk down the hall. Isabella thought she heard him mutter a word that sounded a lot like 'mommy'. Facing a the open the door, she glanced at Rogue briefly. 

"He'll be fahne."

"You sure?"

"Yea." Isabella gazed through the open doorway, seeing nothing but darkness in front of her. Noticing her hesitation, Rogue gave her a slight shove. "Go on, sugah. They're waitin' for ya." Cautiously she went into the dark, mysterious room.

************************************************************************

            As Rogue left the Danger Room hallway, she found Nick waiting for her at the corner. The teasing smile on his face made her realize that the temporary daze was merely an act. Crossing her arms, she gave the younger mutant a glare. Seeing her anger, Nick's smile faltered slightly.

            "The professor wants us in the control room. He said you'd know where it is."

            Rogue was puzzled. Usually only the instructors watched the simulations, not the students. "Ya sure?"

            "Yea."

            Showing him the hidden door, she knocked hard on the wall. The wall slide side ways allowing the two teens to enter. Rogue was surprised to find all of the instructors in the room except for Jean and Scott. The control room appeared as though it came from Star Trek. Computers hummed and lights glittered everywhere. Professor Xavier was seated in front of a large monitor which was focused on the girl inside the Danger Room. Logan stood next to the dimmed windows that overlooked the facility. Ororo stood next to the professor, typing something on the computer. Beside Ororo stood a large blue furry beast-like thing. It looked like a cross between an ape and a bear of sorts. Nick waved at the furry creature. It was Dr. Henry Mc Coy, the resident scientist/chemistry teacher/physician of the institute. Hank grinned, bearing his sharp canine teeth at the boy. The professor pulled a lever, sliding the wall back into place. 

            "Why are we here?"

            "We want to know what we're dealing with. She is his sister and your roommate. We felt that you should be here as well. Just as with most new students, we will run a simulation to test her powers."

            Logan watched Isabella from the window, his eyes narrowing slightly. He addressed the group with a brusque tone. "She's got a violent nature, Chuck. You saw her damage first hand. She beat down Ray for picking on Squirt here."

            Charles nodded. "Yes, she becomes violent when provoked. However, I'm not so sure it's in her nature. It may be a defense mechanism, much like yours Logan. Tell me, Rogue, how have been you're experiences with her?" Logan snorted; remembering how agitated Rogue had been when she received her roommate.

            Rogue glared at Logan. "She's fahne, I guess. She's stubborn, bossy too. She doesn' seem like the type to take crap from anybody." In low voice she added, "Not even from meh." 

            The professor pondered for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "It seems you may have been right, Logan. Witnessing this morning, we can see that she has… how did you word it…'claws and a nasty bite' but let's see how she responds to other circumstances." 

************************************************************************

            Entering the dark room, Isabella headed for the pool of light on the floor, situated a few feet from the door. As she heard the door close behind her, she felt a sense of dread overwhelming her. Isabella was never scared easily but she did detest complete darkness. Pitch black darkness unnerved her ever since she was a child. Nightmares thrived on the gloomy, sinister darkness of the midnight hour. She felt adrenaline rush through her; the sound of her rapid heart rate echoed in her ears, hairs on her neck prickling. She fought her fight or flight reflex; muscles contracted, ready for anything. All caused by the consuming darkness. In the stillness of the room, she heard Ororo's voice bouncing off of the steel walls; making the room feel huge. 

            "This is our mutant training facility. Here we shall test your abilities, both natural and mutant related. The object of this exercise is to push the red button on the other end of the room." On cue, a spotlight on the other end of the room landed on a small red flat button, much like an elevator button. Isabella was able to view the entire length of the room. It was enormous, two or three football fields long at least. "Do you have any questions?"

            "Just one. Why is everyone terrified of this place?"

            "Because Logan is the instructor that creates the simulations." Isabella heard a movement before a gruff voice spoke to her.

            "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

            Isabella cringed inwardly. _'Great.' _The spotlight on the other end of the room went out. Isabella heard the professor speak.

            "Computer, execute Logan's Run level five." The whir of machines filled the room, vibrating the floor. As the ground trembled, Isabella caught Rogue's voice before it was cut off.

            "Professor, that's one of the hardest-"

            Isabella was transported into a forest of sorts. Tall oak trees provided shade from the sun casting shadows on the ground. The once metal floor was now a dirt path, zigzagging between the trees. Looking straight up, Isabella was greeted by white fluffy clouds puffed out like marshmallows, gliding in the azure sky. Everything seemed so real and lifelike. Remaining still for a moment, Isabella noted the lack of a breeze or of the birds chirping. _'I'm still inside the room. It's all an illusion.' _Surged with new confidence, Isabella started down the trail; singing to herself. _'Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. We're off to the see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ.' Cautiously heading into the forest, Isabella heard a buzzing noise. It was soft at first gradually getting louder. She stopped moving and focused on listening to her new surroundings. A loud buzzing, zooming sound faded in and out quickly, sounding much like a motorcycle. Scanning the area around her, she waited, hearing the sound again. Paying close attention, she saw that up ahead, several sets of leaves twitched violently whenever the noise became loud. Edging a bit closer, heard the sound more distinctly. It was two things, moving together. Aware of the subtle change of movement between the two sets of leaves, Isabella figured whatever was moving was going in two separate directions. Taking two small steps forward, she waited until the noise occurred again. Isabella swore that she saw a gleam of silver through the leaves. Watching again, she noted the direction of the moving silver thing. She was right. One moved horizontally while the other moved vertically. Watching one final time, she planned the easiest the course. Memorizing the sound, as the noise gradually increased she ducked and rolled forward on the ground. As she rolled, Isabella got a good look at the silver objects. They were buzzsaws, sharp buzzsaws. If she had walked through, she would have lost her head, literally. Annoyed, she stood and shouted at the sky._

            "What kind of messed up game are you playing at? Those things were real."

            Logan responded in a lazy tone. "Yea, they are. Now quit complaining, Jersey."

            "You took that out of an Indiana Jones movie."

            "Yea, I did. Move it."

            Isabella scowled as she once again moved along the path, muttering to herself. "And they called me psychotic. Sheesh." Up head she saw a straightway. Ready to make a mad dash across, she hesitated. Forming a fist in her right hand, she formed a ball of fire and launched it across the trail. Moving projectiles and lasers aimed at the target. Groaning, Isabella took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as she could to the other end. She dodged left and right, avoiding the moving objects which were spiked iron balls. A few times she had to pause while running to prevent being hit by the lasers. Making it through, she took a step forward. In the trail's path, small holes littered the ground in every direction. Sensing a trap, she made a fire ball and dropped on the ground. Thin metal spikes shot up off of the ground going through the ball. Looking around, she walked over to the closest tree. Using the branches as handles, she climbed up. Facing the closest treetop, she observed a pattern within the branches. She had to jump from tree to tree. The first few trees were easy. As the treetops became denser, she heard the buzzing sound again. Buzzsaws were attached to the tree trunks, moving vertically. The object was to climb to the branch above the moving saw. Adjusting herself to the timing, she climbed and jumped, avoiding the saws. She repeated the process until she reached the last tree. Climbing down, she heard laser fire. With her goal less than a hundred yards away, she ran; taking out the lasers one by one with fire. Climbing over a final set of spikes, she raised her arm and pushed the red button in the tree trunk.

            The forest illusion dissolved into a rock canyon. Piles of rock loomed over Isabella's head as gorges dotted the ground. The simulation looked simple enough. Before moving, Isabella glanced at the rock towers to be certain they would not fall on her. At the top of the rock stacks were numerous lasers, angled at every direction and camouflaged to blend in with the environment. Keeping her movements small, she formed a ball and sent it to her right. Three lasers fired at the ball while another two fired at the point of origin, making small burn marks in the ground at her feet. _'Motion detectors with built in lasers.__ Cute. Very cute.'  Realizing that there was no way of getting around the lasers without being turned into Swiss cheese, Isabella used the first power she had mastered when she was twelve years old. Feeling numbness throughout her body, Isabella sprinted forward; leaping over the ravines between the rock mounds._

************************************************************************

            The control room was in a state of panic. The instructors were staring at the moniter, unsure of what they had seen. She was gone. No bamph, no puff of smoke, just gone. Hank was the first to speak. "Where did she go? She simply disappeared. Fascinating." 

            "Can she teleport lahke Kurt?"

            "Who's Kurt?"

            Logan opened one of the windows overlooking the room. He leaned out of the window, sniffing the air. "I can smell her and I can hear her but I don't know where she is." As the instructors frantically played back the video feed, watching Isabella's disappearance again; the professor wheeled his chair around to face Nick. Nick was watching the monitor but didn't seem fazed or surprised in the least. The reality of the situation dawned on the professor like a lighting bolt flashing through a darkened sky.

            "Your sister has multiple powers, doesn't she? Invisibility being one of them." Nick nodded to the professor, giving a sly smile to everyone in the room. "Computer, display the thermal sensors." The main monitor flashed black changing into a grid. White oblong structures represented the rock piles as blue lines represented the canyons. There in bright hues of red and orange was the silhouette of Isabella. 

            "She's a chameleon, blending into the background. This is simply remarkable."

            A warning light followed by beeping indicated that the red button had been pushed and the scene was changing again. Before the simulation reverted the Danger Room into its original form, the professor called out one final command. "Computer, run simulation fifteen: Area 51."

************************************************************************

            The rock canyon dissolved away into long metal corridor, much like the mansion's. Not even given a moment to catch her breath, Isabella was assaulted by an oncoming set of lasers. Running through the hall, she headed for a metal table along the left wall, glancing above the table to make sure there were no lasers above it. Racing to the table, she dove under it, turning the table on its side to shield her from the blasts. Realizing that her power wasn't helping, Isabella shut off her mutation becoming visible once again. Peering over the side of the table, she beheld a series of obstacles waiting for her. Swinging axes, spiked revolving columns, more buzzsaws, and lasers galore all intent on stopping her. Creating a fire ball, she sent it across the room. Hearing laser fire, she felt defeat set in. _'Motion detectors and thermal lasers?! Why on earth am I even doing this? Can't I give up? Is that an option? Well, I guess it is but it would require getting hurt in the process. Arg, this sucks.' _As disappointment in herself sank in, Isabella heard a swishing sound. The same sound when the scenes in the Danger Room transformed. Expecting the room to be bare, her heart dropped a little as she gazed once again on the obstacles before her. They were still there. Viewing the length of the passageway, she was not able to see the red button she was supposed to press. A person was there in its place. A person that was not supposed to be there. A person that was not even in the institute.

            Tiredness gave away to anger, rage, and a blind fury. Annoyed and extremely pissed off, Isabella worked a plan to get her to the other side. Catching a gleam of silver out of the corner of her eye, she ran to it. Leaping over the table, she rolled beneath the saw headed for her waist. Metal ledges protruding in and out of the wall were used as stepping stones, guiding her over the spike ridden floor while dodging laser fire. Jumping off of the final ledge, she sprinted along a straightway. Avoiding the swinging axes, she made her through the sharp metal maze. Thinking she was done, Isabella stopped to rest unaware of the last swinging ax heading towards her. Leisurely taking a step forward, Isabella heard a soft creaking noise. Turning to her right, the razor-sharp edge of the ax's blade came closer to its target. Eyes widening and with no way out, Isabella spun out of the way merely seconds before the blade collided into her. The blade's edge hit the ends of her hair from her ponytail, cutting through them as a hot knife slicing a stick of butter. Running a hand through her hair, she felt the chopped ends. Looking at the ground, she saw that the blade had conveniently chopped off about three inches of her hair. _'It's just hair, right? Shit. That was too close for comfort.' _ Isabella pivoted to see what she had to get past before knocking the smug smile off of the uninvited person's face. A foot in front of her was a large divide with a solitary piece of rope dangling from the ceiling in the middle of it. She sprinted as fast as she could, gunning for the rope; just barely grabbing it. The momentum from the sprint forced the rope forward. Releasing the rope, she landed on a platform. Using the timing of the spiked revolving columns, she weaved her way through. Standing before the person, she pulled back her right fist; prepared to take them out. Blinking at her, the figure dissolved before her very eyes. In its place was the red button. Confused by the sudden change in events, Isabella leaned forward pressing the button. At the same time she pressed the switch, a searing pain hit her left shoulder throwing her against the wall. The simulation ended, dissolving all remnants of the hallway. Leaning against the far right wall, Isabella smelt a combination of burnt flesh and latex. The room had transformed itself into its initial condition, large and empty. Isabella slide down the wall, butt hitting the floor with a thump. Out of breath, she grabbed at her throbbing shoulder. She gazed at the Danger Room windows. They were black and silent. She saw only her own reflection, staring back her.

************************************************************************

The control room was quiet, only the humming of the machines was heard. After awhile, everyone released the breaths that they had been holding. They all stood there, gawking at Isabella through the monitor. Rogue was the first person to break the silence, speaking in a hushed tone. "Ah'll be damned."

            The professor steepled his fingers together, thoughts pressing heavily on his mind. "Yes. That was quite impressive."  Logan began turning off the computers in the room one by one, grunting to himself in the process.

            "I gotta make the simulations harder." Hank looked at him as if the man asked him to go water skiing in the Arctic Circle.

            "Nonsense. That is one of the most difficult simulations that you have created. Scott and Jean can't even finish it by themselves."

            "He does have a point, Logan. Ah mean, they always end up shootin' up the place."

            Nick peered at his sister from the window. She was huddled, knees pulled into her chest on the floor; nursing a bad shoulder. The light shining down on her made her appear washed out. Nick didn't know if it was the light or if she was naturally that pale. He faced the instructors with a puzzled look. "What was that thing by the button? The thing that made her go on? It looked like a person."

            With a brief look at the professor, Hank answered the boy's question. "I added that to the simulation program last night. It depicts something or someone the trainee dislikes intensely. The object is to stimulate the person into a reaction. As we see here, it produced the desired effect."

            "Can we see what she saw?"

            "Unfortunately, no. The program responds on an individual basis. It bases itself on illusions using the person's emotions. I'll need to make more adjustments before we can see what they see." 

            Logan rewound the session film, pausing to review Isabella's movements through key areas. Ororo gazed on in wonder. Using a knob to adjust the slow motion settings, her jaw dropped as the Isabella on the screen dodged the Indiana Jones' saws. "Her performance is impeccable." Nick snorted as the adults and Rogue gushed over his sister's abilities. The other five stared at him as though he were nuts. 

            "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

            Sensing that Nick was leaving something out, the professor gave Nick a questioning glance. "Is there something you are keeping from us? About Isabella?"

            "No. Her reflexes are from lacrosse. She was a defensive wing and needed quick reflexes so that she wouldn't get checked in the head."

            "Is that it?" Nick shrank under the heated gaze he received from Logan.

            "Well there's that and our grandma may have gave her some of dad's agility by mistake."

            "What do you mean? 

            "Our grandma is mutant. Her power is transferring mutant powers from one mutant to another. I don't remember the story but somehow some of his power got moved into her. You'd have to ask her for the details." Nick shrugged. Taking this news into account, the professor sighed.

            "Well then. Rogue, you and Nick tell the other students to meet in the debriefing room. I will meet you there. Introductions need to be made. Hank, take Isabella to the infirmary. She'll need medical attention."

            As the trio left the room, Charles, Logan, and Ororo stared at the stilled camera shot of Isabella. Shutting off the monitor, Ororo questioned the professor. "What team shall we place her in?"

            "I'm not certain. She'll need more training to be with Scott's team but she possesses more skills than most of the younger mutants."

            "Logan, how long was she in there?"

            Pausing to look at his watch, Logan answered. "Just under an hour."

            "Three simulations in less than sixty minutes?!"

            "Yup. Scooter ain't gonna be happy about it."

************************************************************************

            Isabella focused on a point on the wall in a vain attempt to tune out the pain. The door to the Danger Room hummed open and a large furry creature stepped in the room. "Isabella?"

            As the thing approached the light, Isabella saw that it has blue fur which contrasted greatly against its white teeth. She looked at the beast warily. "Yea?"

            "Greetings. I am Dr. Henry Mc Coy." Kneeling down next to her, he examined the bruised area. "You're shoulder needs tending to." Lifting her as though she weighed no more than a feather, Hank guided her through the lower level hallways.

            "Where are we going?"

            "To the infirmary to take care of that shoulder."

            Reaching a set of double doors, Hank entered a code on the numeric pad on the wall. The doors parted revealing a large sterile looking room filled with medical beds and testing equipment. Sitting her down on the operating table, Hank proceeded to take out gauze, thread, antiseptic, and whatever other supplies needed to fix the injured patient. Soaking gauze with hydrogen peroxide, Hank warned Isabella. "This is going to hurt."

            "No more than the laser." She nodded her head, informing him to continue. The new pain blinded her, feeling like a red hot poker. _"Coño"_ Screaming like the devil incarnate, Isabella grabbed Hank, squeezing his hand tight. As the pain subsided, she let go. "Sorry."

            "It's all right but don't swear again." Her eyes widened with surprise.

            "You know what I said?"

            Laughing Hank shook his head. "No but I figured it probably wasn't good." Patching her up, Hank went over to his computer in the corner.

            "Thanks by the way. I'm Isabella Santos."

            "Santos…ah. I met your brother earlier. He's quite energetic."

            "I suppose so."

            "I also saw the damage you caused to poor Ray."

            "He deserved it." Isabella crossed her arms. "It seemed right at the time." 

            Hank smiled. "I'm sure it did."

            Isabella walked over to the equipment on the side tables. "These look like DNA sequencers. Isn't that strange for an infirmary?"

            "I do research here in the Med Lab. They come in handy for experiments. For someone so young, I'm surprised you have knowledge of these machines."

            Isabella shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the pain. "Life's just full of little surprises." Running her fingers over the PCR machine, she smirked at Hank. "I've read about them. They duplicate millions of strands of DNA in only a few minutes."

             "Yes they can. Now that you're better, it's time that you've met everyone here."

            Isabella groaned loudly. "Do I have to? I don't think I can handle any more excitement today after that room simulation thing."

            With Hank leading the way, they headed to the debriefing room. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Isabella."

            "Whatever you say Doc."

************************************************************************

            The debriefing room was a large metal room with a large circular table in the center with chairs. It reminded Isabella of King Arthur's round table. The room itself was packed, students sitting anywhere and everywhere they could fit. Being the last to enter, Hank sat in the last available seat. Isabella stood behind him. Finding Nick by the professor, she relaxed a bit. Seeing the last two enter, the professor cleared his throat, demanding attention.

            "We have two new students that will be attending the Institute. They will also be joining the ranks of the X-Men. Nick will be joining the B team. B team members, please introduce yourselves with your codenames." 

Nervously, Nick raised his hand asking to speak. "Do we get codenames too?"

"Yes, you do."

The new mutant team whispered among themselves, staring at Isabella. Jamie gave her a warm smile while Ray paled a bit when he touched his nose. Beginning with Jamie, right of the professor, they took turns making introductions. 

"Jamie Maddox. Codename: Multiple."

"Bobby Drake. Also known as Iceman."

"Ray Crisp, Berserker." 

A bubbly blonde with short pigtails laughed loudly at Ray's nervousness. "Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom." She was leaning on a tall, lanky boy with blonde mullet style hair cut.

"Samuel Guthrie, Cannonball."

Next to Sam stood a group of three girls and another boy. The Asian girl introduced herself as Jubilee Lee. A brunette girl tossed her hair over her shoulder, speaking with a cultured tone.

"Amara Aquilla. Codename: Magma."

The red head next to her smiled, giving Amara a small push. "The name's Rahne Sinclair. Also called Wolfsbane." 

"I am Roberto Da Costa. Codename: Sunspot."

A tall man wearing red sunglasses seemed confused by the professor's previous words. He whispered something to Jean who only shook her head. Glancing at Isabella with mistrust, he posed the question the rest of the older members wanted an answer for.  "Um, Professor?" Sensing his question, the professor smiled.

"Isabella will be joining the primary X-men team after she receives more training. Though this is strange, she possesses abilities that will be an asset to the team." The entire room broke out in chaos. The younger mutants were upset because they had been waiting for a chance to join the older team. The older mutants except for Rogue were upset that some new student had been given the position without consulting the team first. 

"Professor, will all due respect, why would you put her on our team? We've been training for years and we know each other. All new students go to team B. She could endanger the mission and our lives."

"Relax, Scott. The instructors and I have decided that this is the best course of action. She did remarkably well in the simulations and we have confidence in her ability." Jean pleaded with the professor.

"Professor, it will take a lot of training before she'll be ready to go on any missions." Logan shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Look Red, the kid has skills. She proved herself in the Danger Room. She has abilities that some of you older members don't have."

"Like what?"

"Like the ability to complete a simulation without relying on her powers." The older students blushed; Logan had pointed out one of their major flaws. "She'll need training but that's something she can handle." 

Scott was so angry Isabella swore she saw steam coming out of his ears. "We don't have a say in the matter?"

The instructors looked at each other warily, carefully selecting their words. "As decided by the instructors and myself, Isabella will not be going on any missions for the next few months. She will train with Logan, Ororo, and Hank twice everyday and she will be present at team sessions."

"I still don't like this." At this point, Rogue got irritated.

"Look Scott, she's gonna be on our team. Deal with it!"

Scott looked at her in shock. "You're okay with all of this?"

"Yea, Ah am. Ah saw what she could do. She can manipulate fire like Pyro and she's got invisibility.  Not to mention the fact she finished three simulations in less than an hour."

The students' faces turned from looks of anger and resentment to awe. Unperturbed, Scott grilled Rogue for more information. "Three? Which ones?"

"Logan's Run, Great Gorge, and Area 51." Silence filled the room. The instructors nodded their heads while the students stared at Isabella. That simple statement ended the debate. Reluctantly, the older members introduced themselves.

"Scott Summers, Cyclopes."

"Jean Grey."

"Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat."

A black haired boy with a large watch waved at the siblings. Touching his watch, the boy dissolved into a furry blue thin creature with a pointed devil's tail, pointy ears and small fangs. Isabella watched him with wide eyes. "_Willkommen__. _(Welcome)_ I am Kurt Vagner, Nightcrawler." _

"Logan, Wolverine."

"Ororo Munroe, Storm."

"Dr. Mc Coy, Beast."

"Now that introductions are done, would please introduce yourselves?"

Nick walked over to Isabella. Tapping her arm, he whispered something in her ear. Smiling, she whispered her reply. He looked at her with a gleam in his eye and nodded, facing their audience.

"Nicolas Santos, Hydro." 

"Isabella Santos, Blaze."


End file.
